Liebe einer anderen Zeit
by Lavadana
Summary: Elbin reist mit Freundin 4000 Jahre in die Vergangenheit um Wälder zu sehen, die es in ihrer Zeit nicht mehr gibt. Sie trifft Legolas. Beide wissen nicht dass es ihr Schicksal ist den neuen Herrscher Illond aufzuhalten. Story für Leute die Zeit haben.
1. Default Chapter

Erst mal vor ab: HdR ist nur Vorlage gewesen, deswegen kommen bis auf Gimli und Legolas nur Personen vor, die so im Buch keine große Rolle gespielt haben. Wie Haldir , Elladan und Elrohir. Sie sind zwar erwähnt aber, nicht Hauptfiguren gewesen, deshalb möchte ich euch um Nachsicht bitten, falls die Charakterzüge aus dem Buch mit meinem Text nicht überstimmen. Die Meisten schreiben mit dem Ringbund, doch ich dachte, dass es auch eine Zeit geben wird in der die Sterblichen Mitglieder nicht mehr sind und da setzt meinen Geschichte im ersten Kapitel an. Viel Spass. (Ps: Ich schreibe keine Shortstory, d.h. es gehjt nicht gleich zur Sache und es dauert alles etwas länger.)  
  
Prolog  
  
"Meinst du nicht, dass es gefährlich für einen ist mit Sachen herum zu spielen die man nicht kennt?" Menelwen schaute ihre Freundin besorgt an und wartete auf ihre Antwort, doch es kam nur ein Grunzen von der jungen Elbenfrau, die in einem, auf dem Tisch liegenden Buch vertieft war. "Es kann auch schief gehen." meinte Menelwen noch zusätzlich. "Ja, ja, ich weiß aber sei doch nicht so eine Angsthase. Wir haben doch schon geklärt. Na ja wenn du jetzt noch einen Rückzieher machen willst dann versteh ich das. Mir ist auch nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache." Morwen schaute von ihrem Buch auf und blickte aus dem Fenster.  
  
Sie und Menelwen waren vor 6 Monaten in der Stadt unterwegs gewesen, als eine Gestalt in einem grauen , aber sehr eleganten Umhang sie ansprach: "Ich grüße Dich meine dunkle Schönheit. Es ist gut dass ich dich endlich treffen, denn die Zeit drängt." sagte er an Morwen gewandt. Sie versuchte sein Gesicht zu erblicken, doch er hatte die Kapuze zu tief in sein Gesicht gezogen, so dass sie nur seinen Mund und sein Kinn sehen konnte."Es tut mir leid aber sie müssen mich verwechseln, denn ich kenne sie nicht. Wer sind sie??" Morwen schaute ihre Freundin an, doch diese zuckte nur mit den Achseln und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein," sagte die Gestalt mit einer weichen und männlichen Stimme , "Du bist wer du bist und deine Freundin auch. Ich gebe Dir dein Buch zurück und damit ist mein Versprechen eingelöst. Warte nicht zu lange und merke dir das 4. Zeitalter Jahr 122. Ich muss jetzt gehen, aber egal was passiert, ich gebe dir den Rat: Er wird es überleben wenn Du ihn hängen lässt und damit die Welt rettest, denn sonst ist es für dich vorbei." Die Person reichte Morwen zu Abschied die Hand und ihr fiel eine große Narbe quer über dem Handrücken auf. "Was meinen sie damit, verdammt noch mal sprechen sie nicht in Rätseln." Morwen versuchte seine Hand fest zu halten doch der Mann war zu stark und wollte in den Gassen der Stadt verschwinden, doch Menelwen und Morwen liefen hinter ihm her, und kurz bevor sie ihn auf dem großen Marktplatz aus den Augen verloren, erhaschte Morwen einen Blick auf ihn von hinten. Er hatte die Kapuze abgenommen und sein fast weißes Haar glänzte in der Sonne. Doch das auffälligste waren seine Ohren: Es waren die eines Elben.  
  
Noch heute 6 Monate später konnten sie die Worte des Elben nicht vergessen und auch nicht in Erfahrung bringen wer es war. Er war defenitiv nicht aus dieser Stadt, denn hier wohnten als elbische Familien nur sie und Menelwens Familie, den seit dem letzten Krieg waren Elben in der Minderheit und hatten es schwer in Mittelerde. Der jetzige Herrscher war ein Nachfahre Saurons und er herrschte mit eisener Faust. Er war gnadenlos wie sein Vater aber nicht so zerstörerisch, dennoch ließ er als erstes Düsterwald, Lorien und Fanggorn abholzen. Es war ein Gemetzel der Bäume, denn die Menschen konnten nicht mehr kämpfen und ergaben sich in ihr Schicksal. Legolas, der Prinz des Düsterwaldes hatte mit seinem Volk und seiner Gefährtin versucht Illond auf zu halten, doch laut den Geschichtsbücher ist Legolas Lebenswille erloschen als er seine Gefährtin sterben sah. Mit ihr starb sein ungeborener Sohn. Danach verschwand er und wurde nie wieder in Mittelerde gesehen und Illond trat seine Herrschaft an, die bis heute anhält.  
  
"Morwen hörst Du mir eigentlich zu??" Menelwen schubste sie an und Morwen erwachte aus ihren Tagträumen. "Wie ?Was? Ich habe gerade nicht zu gehört." Morwen lächelte ihre Freundin an, die mit funkelnden Augen vor ihr stand. "Nicht mehr wichtig." Menelwen dreht sich um und nahm sich einen Stuhl aus der Ecke und setzte sich neben Morwen um in das Buch zu schauen. "So was ist jetzt? Wie lange haben wir noch Zeit?" Menelwen rutscht unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her bis Morwen antwortete: "Zwölf Tage haben wir noch Zeit bis wir den Spruch anwenden können." "Bist Du sicher dass wir diesen sogenannten Zeitreisezauber ausprobieren sollten?" löcherte Menelwen weiter. "Hält Dich hier etwas außer dein Vater, der nie zu Hause ist. Also mich nicht und außerdem gehen mir die Worte des Mannes der uns das Buch gab nicht aus den Kopf. Ich will in die Zeit, die er erwähnt hat und sehen was er meinte. Ich habe so einen gewissen Zwang das zu tun und außerdem will ich einmal in meinem Leben sagen können, dass ich einen Wald gesehen habe. Ich bin dieses Leben in der Stadt leid und auch diesen sogenannten Herrscher. Es stinkt einfach zum Himmel." Morwen haute mit der Faust auf den Tisch. "Pst nicht so laut, denn selbst so manche Wand hat Ohren." Menelwen versuchte ihre Freundin zu beruhigen was bei der schwarzhaarigen Elbe manchmal gar nicht so leicht war. Sie war aufbrausend und wenn ihr etwas nicht gefiel, dann sagte sie es, leider manchmal ohne Rücksicht auf die Gefühle andere zu nehmen. Das kann Probleme geben. "Na ja, dann lass es uns gut vorbereiten und Sachen packen. Ist dein Sindarin eigentlich gut?" Menelwen blickte ihre Freundin fragend an. "Es war nicht ganz einfach aber ich glaube es geht schon."  
  
Bis tief in die Nacht überlegten sie und schmiedeten ihre Pläne. An ihrem letzten Tag begaben sich die beiden Elben zu dem Ort wo einst Düsterwald anfing. Es war Nacht und die Luft war klar und warm. "Wir hätten uns keinen schöneren Tag für unsere Abreise aussuchen können." Menelwen schaute in den Himmel und war ein wenig aufgeregt wegen der Reise in die Vergangenheit. Ihr fiel plötzlich auf, dass Morwen sich immerfort umschaute und fragte sie:" Wonach suchst du eigentlich?" "Ähm, hab ich Dir eigentlich gesagt, dass wir hier in einer Speerzone sind und dass wir ziemlichen Ärger kriegen könnten, wenn man uns erwisch?" Doch bevor Menelwen auf das Geständnis ihrer Freundin reagieren konnte hörten sie Sirenen und beide sagten gleichzeitig: "Beeilung!" "Warte," sagte Morwen und hielt ihre Freundin fest, "lass uns hier abreisen. Lass uns eben umziehen." Morwen zog sich lange, enge, schwarze Lederhosen an mit ein weinrotes Hemd, dass an den Schulten mit jeweils einer Spange gehalten wurde. Über ihre rechte Hand zog sie einen Kettenhandschuh und wickelte ein langes Paket aus. "Du nimmst tatsächlich dein Schwert mit?" fragte Menelwen als sie nach dem umziehen sich umdreht und das ungewöhnliche Schwert sah, dass Morwen vor ca 200 Jahren von ihrem Vater geerbt hatte. "Ja, denn kämpfen kann ich damit. Nur ich kann es doch nicht hier lassen. Es ist zu wertvoll für mich. Übrigens fesches Outfit, Mel." Morwen schaute ihre Freundin von oben bis unten an und ihr gefielen die grünen Hosen und das braune, ledern Oberteil, denn es passte zu ihrem feuerroten Haaren. Zu Schluss zogen sich beide noch schwarze, weiche Lederstiefel über und verstauten ihre alten Sachen im Gebüsch. Menelwen band sich gerade einen Köcher um und wollte gerade ihren Bogen nehmen als sie Schritte hörte. "Es kommt jemand." flüsterte sie "Los fang an." Der Elb aus der Stadt trat auf die Lichtung. Gleichzeitig kamen Soldaten dazu die das Gelände bewachten. Sie zogen ihre Schwerter und wollten sich auf Morwen und ihre Freundin stürzen, doch der Fremde zog seinen Bogen und rief: "Macht das ihr weg kommt. Ich halte sie auf." Mit diesen Worten fing er an zu schießen. Jeder Schuss ein Treffer. Morwen bewunderte die Treffsicherheit, besann sich dann und zog das Buch aus der Tasche, die sie sich kurz zuvor umgehängt hatte und öffnete es an der markierten Stelle. An Menelwen bewand sagte sie: "So stell dich zu mir und halt dich an meiner Schulter fest. Ich fange an." Morwen las noch einmal die Worte und sprach dann: "Illuvatar, lasto beth nîn a beriad ammen. Col men ûr or e luduin!"1 Der Boden fing an zu brennen und ein Kreis aus Feuer umgab die beiden Elben und mit einem lauten Knall verschwanden die sie in Raum und Zeit.  
  
Als der Fremde auch die letzte Wache erledigt hatte nahm er die Kapuze von Kopf und sprach: "Viel Glück meine Geliebte. Ich hoffe du hast mich verstanden und wirst das richtige tun." Die blauen Augen des vermeintlich jungen Elben blickten in die Sterne. Er lächelte in verschwand im Nichts.  
  
Ende Prolog  
  
Also ich glaube das ist alles noch steigerungsfähig!! Bitte um Nachsicht mit mir, denn ich schreibe sonst nur über erfundene Figuren und kann ihnen einen individuellen Charakter geben! ( 1 Illuvatar, höre meine Worte und beschütze uns. Trag uns weit in eine andere Zeit! 


	2. Orkalarm

Kapitel 1 Orkalarm  
  
Es war ein schöner Frühlingsmorgen im Düsterwald als Legolas aufstand. Er öffnete das Fenster um die frische, kühle Morgenluft einzuatmen. Der Wind strich über seinen nackten Oberkörper und trotz seiner Unempfindlichkeit Temperaturen gegenüber merkte er, dass es noch einfach zu kalt war um mit bloßem Oberkörper am offenen Fenster zu stehen. Er schaute noch einmal in die Sonne und ließ sie kurz auf sein Gesicht scheinen, bevor er das Fenster mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht wieder schloss. Er zog sich langsam an und ging zur Tür, doch kurz bevor er sie öffnen konnte wurde sie von einem aufgeregten Diener aufgestoßen. "Verzeiht euer Hoheit, doch euer Vater König Thranduil wünscht euch sofort zu sehen. Es ist sehr wichtig." Legolas überlegte kurz und sagte dann: "Sag meinem Vater, dass ich gleich dort bin." Der Diener verneigte sich und verschwand lautlos. Legolas warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel. Er sah einen Elben der mit seinen 2000 Jahren noch nicht einmal alt ist. Sein blonden Haar fiel glatt den Rücken hinunter und die Haare der Stirn und der Seiten wurden am Hinterkopf mit einen unauffälligen Spange zusammengehalten. 'So, dacht er ' dann wollen wir mal. Mal sehen was mein Vater möchte.' Er ging die Gänge des Düsterwald - Palastes hinunter und stellte immer wieder überrascht fest, dass selbst in den 2000 Jahren seines Lebens sich hier noch nie etwas verändert hatte. Er war erst vor 2 Jahren zurückgekehrt, als sein Ringgefährte König Aragorn von Gondor zu Grabe getragen wurde. Er hatte sein Reich bis zum letzten Tag regiert und war ein guter und gerechter König gewesen. Jetzt saß sein Sohn auf dem Thron und regierte das Land Gondor nach dem Vorbild seines Großvaters. Wehmütig dachte Legolas an Arwen: Sie war trotz ihrer Trauer tapfer gewesen und hatte ihren Enkel Eromir das erste Jahr seiner Regentschaft nach besten Kräften unterstützt, doch vor ein paar Monaten hatte sie ein Schiff nach Westen bestiegen und endlich ist ihrem Vater nach Valinor gefolgt.  
  
Als Legolas über diese Dinge nachdachte merkte er, dass er doch auch ziemlich einsam war als Mann, denn selbst Gimli hatte in Thal am Erebor endlich eine Zwergin gefunden, die er liebevoll 'mein Juwel' nannte. Der Elb kam gar nicht mehr dazu seine Gedanken zu ende zu denken, denn ihm fiel die plötzliche Betriebsamkeit vor dem großen Audienzsaal auf. Diener schleppten Schwerter, Rüstungen und Schilde raus und dafür Wein, Fleisch und Brot herein.  
  
Die vorbeieilenden Diener und Wachen verbeugten sich im laufen kurz vor ihm und Legolas nickte ihnen freundlich zu. Dann betrat er den Saal und staunte, denn es war nicht nur sein Vater und seine Berater zugegen sondern auch mehrer Befehlshaber der eigenen und anderer elbischer Streitkräfte. "Haldir! Elladan! Elrohir ! Mae govannen! Ich freue mich euch zu sehen." Legolas lächelte als er die bekannten Gesichter der Elben sah. Da war Haldir o Lorien, der die Nachfolge von Galadriel angetreten war, als diese nach Valinor abreiste und die Zwillinge Elladan und Elrohir, Elronds Söhne und Herren von Bruchtal. Die drei drehten sich um und erwiderten Legolas Gruß. "Ja wir freuen uns auch dich zu sehen auch wenn der Grund unseres Erscheinens nicht gerade erfreulich ist." sagte Haldir und König Thranduil, Legolas Vater begann die Sache zu erklären.  
  
"An der Südgrenze von Düsterwald ist eine große Armee von Uruk-hai gesichtet worden. Sie haben schon Teile der braunen Lande und die Ostgrenze des Anduin verwüstet. Sie plündern und brandschatzen. Doch das beste kommt jetzt und Du solltest dich besser setzen, mein Sohn." Bei diesen Worten verzog der Elb das Gesicht, setzte sich auf den dargebotenen Stuhl. Er schaute von einem zum anderen und merkte, dass die folgende Nachricht einem echt den Tag verderben konnte. Sein Vater ließ sich dann auch nicht lange bitten und fuhr mit seiner Erklärung fort: "Sauron hat einen Sohn." Schweigen. Der Prinz wusste im ersten Augenblick nicht was er denken sollte. Die Gedanken überschlugen sich und Bilder der Schlachten wie Helms Klamm und Minas Tirith schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Jetzt meldete sich Elrohir zu Wort: " Illond heißt er und man sagt, dass er nur auf den Tod von König Ellesar und die Abreise von Königin Arwen gewartet hat, denn sie waren das noch letzte lebende Bindeglied zwischen Elben und Menschen. Man sagt die Menschen sind des Kämpfens müde und wollen ihre Ruhe haben. Sie werden sich vermutlich fast kampflos ergeben. Doch Illond hat es nicht nur auf die Herrschaft über die Menschen abgesehen sonder hauptsächlich auf die Vernichtung unsere Exitenzgrundlage: Unsere Wälder. Fanggorn hat schon böse gelitten und es sind nicht mehr viele Ents da, die den Uruks Widerstand leisten können und jetzt sind sie schon bis Düsterwald vorgedrungen und stehen auch vor den Toren Lothloriens. Elladan und ich sind mit unseren Streitkräften aus Bruchtal zu euch gereist um euch unsere Unterstützung anzubieten." Legolas antwortet sofort: "Wir danken euch jetzt schon und wir werden nicht kampflos untergehen. Das verspreche ich euch, doch jetzt denke ich mal sollten wir ein paar vorwitzigen Orks mal zeigen, was es heißt ungefragt Düsterwald zu betreten. Wie viele sind es?" "Es ist nur ein kleiner Spähtrupp von circa 50 Uruks und circa 6000 sind noch auf dem Weg über die braunen Lande hierher. Sie erreichen uns aber erst in 6 Tagen." sprach Haldir. Legolas sah in die Runde und sein Kampfgeist wuchs. Er sprach: "Havo cen, mellyn nîn. Or min ûr car pedim."  
  
König Thranduil beobachtete seinen Sohn und freute sich über dessen Enthusiasmus. 'Wenn er einmal König ...' dachte er 'er wir es gut machen und seinem Volk ein guter König sein.'  
  
Es dauerte den ganzen Vormittag bis der Schlachtplan gegen den Spähtrupp der Uruk-hai ausgearbeitet war. Sie marschierten noch am Nachmittag los Richtung Südgrenze von Düsterwald. Es dauerte zwei Tage bis die 40 köpfige Gruppe, angeführt von Legolas und Elrohir den Wald Rand erreichten. Ellandan sollte mit seinen Truppen Haldir Streitmacht verstärken und auf der Westseite des Anduin am Rande von Lorien Stellung beziehen. Legolas und Elrohir standen am Waldrand und schauten mit ihren wachsamen Augen über die Ebene. "Circa 5 Stunden entfernt." sagte Elrohir knapp. Sie bezogen dann alle ihre Posten auf den Bäumen und warteten.  
  
"Pst sein mal still, Legolas." sagte Elrohir ein paar Stunden später "Hörst du das auch?" Der junge Elb lauschte in die Stille des Waldes und tatsächlich er hörte Stimmen und sie kamen auf sie zu. Es waren die Stimmen von zwei Frauen und kaum zwei Minuten später erschienen auf der Ebene zwei weibliche Elben. "Sind die von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Haben die beiden die Uruks nicht gesehen?" sprach Legolas und wandte sich an Elrohir, doch der schaute über die Ebene und gab den Männern das Zeichen für die Bereitschaft, denn der Spähtrupp war nur noch einige hundert Meter entfernt. Legolas schaute zwischen den Frauen und dem Trupp hin und her. Plötzlich kletterte er flink wie eine Katze den Baum hinunter und rannte auf die beiden Frauen zu. ~*~  
  
Als das Feuer aufhörte um Morwen und Menelwen zu tanzen, erkannten sie, dass sie auf einer großen offenen Lichtung standen. Der Wald hatte hier eine große Bucht und gab den Weg nur nach Osten frei. Menelwen zog ein Stück Papier aus ihrer Tasche und fing an es zu studieren. "Was hast du denn da, Mel?" "Es ist eine Karte von unsrer Gegend wie sie vor 4000 Jahren aussah, also wie jetzt und ich glaube, dass wir in der Ostbucht gelandet sind." Morwen rieb sich die Schläfen und fragte nach: "Wo sind wir? Sind wir etwa nicht auf der Westseite des Düsterwaldes?" "Nein," bestätigte Menelwen die Befürchtung ihrer Freundin, " sind wir nicht." Sie hielt ihrer Freundin die Karte hin und tippte auf die Stelle an der sie sich gerade befanden. "Na, dann Prost Mahlzeit. Da haben wir ein gutes Stück zu laufen um zum Anduin und somit nach Lorien zu kommen. Es dauert mindestens eine Woche bis wir da sind." stöhnte die schwarzhaarige Elbe und klopfte sich den restlichen Sand aus der Hose, band ihr Schwert auf den Rücken und blickte nach Osten. Sie schaute auf die Karte, schüttelte den Kopf und gab sie an Menelwen zurück. "Wir sollten uns dann mal auf den Weg machen sonst sitzen wir hier nächste Woche noch und kommen nirgendwo hin." Die beiden Freundinnen gingen zuerst nach Süden bis sie auf den Waldrand trafen und von dort aus folgten sie ihm. Sie wollten nicht durch den Wald gehen den sie befürchteten, dass sie sich verlaufen könnten. Morwen Schwert lastete schwer auf ihren Schulter, denn trotz des heimlichen Trainings, das sie von ihren Vater erhalten hatte, war sie es einfach nicht gewohnt es auf dem Rücken zu tragen. Mit den Armen war es kein Problem, denn sie hatte die letzten Monate vor der Abreise wieder das erste Mal trainiert, seitdem ihr Vater starb, doch auf dem Rücken tragen mit diesen dünnen schnüren, die sich langsam ins Fleisch schnitten.... Das war das einzige was sie nicht bedacht hatte. 'Tja' dachte sie 'selber Schuld'.  
  
Die beiden Freundinnen machten oft Pause um ihre Kräfte zu schonen und freuten sich das es mit dem Zauber geklappt hatte und es störte sich auch vorläufig nicht, dass sie auf ein bestimmtes Datum warten musste um zurückkehren zu können. "Vielleicht wollen wir ja auch gar nicht zurück." meinte Menelwen irgendwann bei einer Pause und Morwen schaute sie an und nickte nur. So gingen sie zwei Tage bis sie endlich an die Südspitze vom Düsterwald kamen. "Wollen wir noch ein paar Kilometer gehen oder tun dir deine Füße auch so weh?" fragte Menelwen uns schaute sich um. "Ich glaube wir sollten uns einen Platz für die Nacht suchen und es für heute lassen mit den Laufen. Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und finden einen Quelle so wie gestern. Menelwen schaute auf die Ebene hinaus und entdeckte eine riesige Staubwolke aber dachte sich nichts weiter dabei. Gerade als sie sich anschicken wollte ihren Bogen abzunehmen zog Morwen ihr Schwert und rief: "Halt bleib stehen! Ich bin bewaffnet und weiß damit umzugehen."  
  
Morwen schaute nicht wie ihre Freundin auf die Ebene hinaus sondern lauschte der Stille des frühen Abends, als sie es in den Bäumen knacken hörte. Plötzlich sprang jemand aus den Bäumen und rannte auf sie zu. Sie zog ihr Schwert und befahl dem Fremden stehen zu bleiben. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie beobachten wie Menelwen sich umdrehte und augenblicklich ihren Bogen spannte. Der Fremde blieb aber nicht stehen, sondern verringerte nur sein Tempo. Er trat langsam auf sie zu. 'Was will er?' fragte sich die junge Elbe. "Nimm den Bogen runter Menelwen, denn ich glaube nicht, dass wir ihn brauchen werden." Menelwen schaute ihre Freundin fragend an, lies aber den Bogen sinken. In diesem Augenblick trat der Fremde auf sie zu und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er nicht gerade freundlich sein würde. "Hab ihr beiden eigentlich ein Ahnung, dass ihr euch gerade in ernste Schwierigkeiten begeben habt? Hier draußen laufen ca. 40 Uruks frei rum und schlachten alles ab, was ihnen in den Weg kommt. Hab ihr sie nicht gesehen oder seit ihr einfach blind und taub?" Er wies raus auf die Ebene und die Mädchen folgten seiner Finger. "Tatsächlich, oh Mist!" fluchte Morwen. Sie sah eine Truppe monsterähnlicher Kreaturen. Sie waren hässlich, dreckig und sahen aus als ob sie ihre Opfer roh und lebendig verspeisen würden. Morwen stutzte. "Wie viele von den Typen solle es sein ? 40? Ich glaube das Zählen üben wir noch, denn ich zähle mindestens 75 und wenn wir hier nicht gleich wegkommen werden wir wohl das Abendessen dieser hässlichen Kreaturen sein." Der Fremde schaute selber auf die Ebene und rief etwas in die Bäume. Dann wandte er sich an Morwen und Menelwen. "Klettert auf die Bäume da seit ihr sicher." Und noch während er das sagte surrten die ersten Pfeile aus den Bäumen. ~*~ Legolas Gedanken überschlugen sich. 'Wieso sind es jetzt auf einmal 75 Uruks?' dachte er, 'wir sind zu wenige.' "Macht euch bereit! Sie kommen und sie sind stark in der Überzahl!" rief er Elrohir zu und wandte sich die Frauen. Er befahl ihnen auf die Bäume zu klettern, doch es war zu spät. Die ersten Pfeile flogen schon und auch die ersten Uruk-hai erreichten den Waldrand. Sie würden es nicht mehr rechtzeitig auf die Bäume schaffen. Es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als zu kämpfen. Legolas zog seine Elbendolche und sah noch wie ein Uruk-hai sich auf die schwarzhaarige Elbe stürzen wollte. Das Monster hob sein Schwert um sie in zwei Teile zu spalten, doch der Elb konnte noch beobachten, wie sie den Hieb parierte und ihr Schwert dem Angreifer in die Flanke trieb, bevor er selber Angegriffen würde. Dem ersten Uruk-hai rammte er seine Dolche nacheinander in die Brust, dem Zweiten trennte er mit einer gekonnten Drehung den Kopf ab. Doch als er sich gerade dem nächsten zuwenden traf ihn ein Schlag von hinten und er fiel nach vorn. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah, wie ein hässlicher kleiner Ork sein Schwert hob um ihn zu töten, dann erstarrte und mit weitaufgerissenen Augen zur Seite fiel. Plötzlich tauchte über Legolas ein von nachtschwarzen Haaren umrahmtes Gesicht auf. Es war eine der fremde Elbenfrauen. Sie reichte dem Prinzen die Hand um ihm wieder auf die Füße zu helfen. Gerade als Legolas wieder richtig auf den Füßen stand wurde die Fremde von einem kleinen Ork angriffen und ein zweiter half ihm. Sie warfen sich gleichzeitig auf sie und der eine entriss ihr die Tasche, die um die Schultern trug und machte sich damit aus dem Staub, doch der zweite hatte keine Chance und verlor seinen Kopf. Legolas versuchte hinter den Dieb her zu kommen, doch er war zu flink und verschwand im Dickicht.  
  
Als dann auch der letzte Uruk-hai und Ork vernichtet war sammelten sich die Soldaten. Die Elben, die Legolas und Elrohir geführt hatte, waren zu Glück alle am Leben und nur teilweise leicht verletzt. "Seit ihr in Ordnung?" fragte Legolas die beiden Fremden "Ja," sagte die rothaarige Elbe, "doch wir müssen jetzt weiter." Sie blickte auf ihre Freundin, die sie mit Gesten zur Eile antrieb. "Ja uns geht's hervorragend. Lebt wohl!" sagte sie dann frech und wollte sich umdrehen, doch auf Legolas Zeichen hin spannten die Soldaten die Bögen und richteten sie auf die Frauen. "Ihr habt mir eine Menge zu erklären und das werdet ihr doch hoffentlich, oder?" Die Elbe, die Legolas gerettet hatte, funkelte ihn an. "Wer sind sie eigentlich, dass sie so mit uns umspringen? Ich habe für so einen Mist keine Zeit. Der hässliche kleine Gnom hat meine Tasche und ich will sie wiederhaben. Also geh mir aus den Weg, sonst werde ich sauer." Den letzten Teil ihres Satzes zischte die dunkelhaarige Elbe nur noch und Legolas sah die Mordlust in ihren Augen aufflackern. Er war amüsiert und grinste sie frech an. "Oh verzeiht mir, dass ich mich noch nicht vorgestellt habe. Ich bin Legolas, König Thranduil Sohn," Mit diesen Worten verbeugte er sich vor den Fremden und fuhr fort, " und mit wem habe ich nun das Vergnügen?" Die beiden Frauen schauten überrascht an, dann trat die erste vor. "Ich bin Morwen Ildris und das ist meine Freundin Menelwen Raula." sprach sie doch als sie fortfahren wollte unterbrach Legolas sie: "Den Rest könnt ihr mir erzählen wenn wir wieder bei meinen Vater sind." "Aber mein Buch, äh meine Tasche, ich brauche sie." sprach Morwen. "Es tut mir leid doch den Ork werden wir erst mal nicht finden, aber wenn dein Buch wertvoll ist wird er es versuchen zu verkaufen. Keine Bange du kriegst es bestimmt wieder." sagte Legolas zu ihr, dann machten sie sich auf zum königlichen Palast. Dem Elben fiel auf, dass die Frauen nicht unbedingt zu den besten Wanderern gehörten und legte alle paar Stunden eine Rast ein. Unterwegs trafen sie auf einen Boten, der aus Lorien kam und erfuhren, dass die 6000 Uruks aus dem Süden plötzlich umgekehrt seien. Der Grund für dieses Verhalten war nicht bekannt. Kurz vor den Toren des Palastes trafen sie dann noch auf Elladan und Haldir. "So," sagte Legolas und wandte sich an Morwen und Menelwen, " ihr werdet jetzt auf ein Zimmer gebracht wo ihr baden könnt und frische Kleider kriegt. Anschließend führe ich euch zu meinem Vater, der gerne mehr erfahren möchte." Damit ließ er die beiden Frauen stehen und ging selbst in seine Räume um sich den Schmutz der letzten Tage ab zu waschen.  
  
Ende 1. Kapitel  
  
War das besser? Ich hoffe. Ich wollte nur mitteilen das es ein bisschen dauert bis die Beiden merken, dass gegen Illond gemeinsam Kämpfen müssen. Ich denke, dass es in Kapitel 6 erst kommen wird was zu tun ist . Ich weiss bla bla. Mal schauen. 


	3. Siege müssen belohnt werden

Kapitel 2  
  
Siege müssen belohnt werden  
  
"Was für ein arroganter Kerl. Er ist so eingebildet und von sich selbst überzeugt." Morwen raste vor Wut und wollte sich nicht beruhigen, auch nicht als sie neben ihrer Freundin Menelwen in der Wanne saß und sich den Schmutz aus den Haaren wusch. Menelwen hörte jedoch den Tiraden ihrer tobenden Freundin nicht zu und genoss das Bad. Irgendwann sagte sie endlich: "Werde mal ein bisschen ruhiger und genieße dieses herrliche, warme Wasser und sieh mal was für eine Menge Öle uns noch bereit stehen. Einmal tief durch atmen, denn du kannst ihm nachher noch an die Gurgel springen." Morwen lächelte und wusste, dass ihre Freundin recht hatte. "Ich mache mir nur Sorgen wegen des Buches. Das ist alles. Ach ja und deswegen was wir dem König nachher sagen wollen, denn wir können wohl kaum sagen, dass wir 4000 Jahre aus der Zukunft kommen, oder? Das geht nicht. Ich denke wir sollten uns auf unsere Namen beschränken und sagen, dass wir von nirgends kommen und nur so rum wandern." "Ja besser ist es." Antwortete Menelwen ihrer Freundin.  
  
Eine Stunde später saßen die beiden Freundinnen auf den großen Betten, die im Zimmer standen und warteten darauf, dass sie abgeholt wurden. Morwen konnte sich nicht satt sehen an der Schönheit dieses Raumes. Er war groß und wenn man von draußen durch die Tür trat war ein Kamin in der rechten Wand verbaut. An der Wand gegenüber der Tür standen zwei große Betten mit weichen Kissen und Decken und in der linken Wand waren riesige Fenster aus bunten und transparenten Glas eingebaut. Das Zimmer selbst war in einem weichen Grün gehalten, sowie auch die Ausstattung des Raumes. Morwen trug ein feuerrotes Kleid und hatte sich nur einige Strähnen ihres langen nachtschwarzen Haares zu kleinen dünnen Zöpfen geflochten. Dazu trug sie ihre Kette mit einem schwarzen Stein. Dann sah sie zu ihrer Freundin. Menelwen trug ein smaragdgrünes Kleid, das hervorragend zu ihrem Haar passte und ihr unauffälliges Goldkettchen um den Hals. Sie redeten nicht viel und als es klopfte sagte Morwen: "Du weißt was zu sagen ist?" Menelwen nickte und sie traten aus der Tür. Vor der Tür Stand Legolas, der sie zu seinem Vater bringen wollte. Morwen verdrehte die Augen, als sie ihn sah und ging, ohne ihn zu grüßen an ihm vorbei. Menelwen jedoch begrüßte den Prinzen mit einem freundlichen Nicken. Der Prinz lächelte beide Frauen an und ging voraus. Auf dem Weg zum kleinen Audienzsaal bestaunten die Freundinnen die Baukunst der Elben. Irgendwann zwischendurch betrachtete Morwen auch den Prinzen. Zwar nur von hinten aber für sie reichte es erst einmal. Er war noch ein Kopf größer als sie selbst. Er trug eine dunkelgrüne Jacke mit Goldstickereien am Kragen und beige, enge Hosen und gleichfarbige Lederstiefel aus weichem Wildleder. Die Kleidung brachte seinen langen und sportlichschlanken Körper voll zu Geltung. Sein weißblondes Haar hatte mehrere Zöpfe, die ihm die langen Haare aus dem Gesicht hielten. Was die junge Elbe sah gefiel ihr, doch als sie an die Gefangennahme am Waldrand dachte, strecke sie ihm hinter seinem Rücken die Zunge raus und dachte nur 'So eine Arroganz.'.  
  
Sie betraten dann den kleinen Audienzsaal. Ein großer Elb in Uniform rief: " Es betreten den Saal die Maid Morwen Ildris und die Maid Menelwen Raula." Die Stimmen verstummten und betrachteten die beiden Neuankömmlinge. Im Saal stand eine Tafel in deren Mitte ein Elb unbestimmbaren Alters saß. Er hatte lange, glatte braune Haare und trug ein silbernes, seltsam verschlungenes Diadem auf Kopf. Links neben ihm saß eine weißblonde Elbe in einen lavendelfarbenen Kleid und schaute sie von oben bis unten an. Auf dem Rechten Stuhl nahm Legolas Platz. Auf weiteren Stühlen saßen Elrohir, Elladan und Haldir. Sie hatten ihre Uniformen gegen bequeme, elegante Anzüge getauscht. " So ihr seit also zwischen die Fronten geraten. Es wundert mich, dass ihr nicht wie die anderen Elben das Gebiet gemieden habt? Wusstet ihr nichts von der bevorstehenden Schlacht oder wart ihr einfach nur lebensmüde?" fragte der Elb mit dem Diadem. Morwen schaute ihn an und sagte dann: " Wir sind nur Wanderer und mehr nicht. Wir sind nicht von hier und wussten nichts von der Schlacht, euer Majestät. Wir möchten um Nachsicht bitten." Sie verbeugte sich vor ihm und Menelwen tat es ihr gleich. "Ich werde euch meine Entscheidung darüber morgen mitteilen, doch jetzt wird erst einmal gegessen, getrunken und der Sieg gefeiert. Folgt mir." König Thranduil ging voraus und mit ihm die Elbe zu seiner Linken. Haldir verbeugte sich vor Menelwen und Legolas bot Morwen seinen Arm an. Sie verzog zwar kurz das Gesicht nahm aber den Arm und lies sich vom Prinzen in den großen Audienzsaal führen, wo noch viele Elben saßen. Sie aßen, tranken und lachten. Morwen wurde von Legolas an die große Tafel in der Mitte des Raumes geführt, an der sie neben ihm Platz nahm. Schweigens aß sie das leckere Mahl aus Wild und Walfrüchten. Sie beobachtete die Menge und suchte nach Menelwen. Sie saß drei Stühle weiter und unterhielt sich mit Haldir o Lorien. Betrübt stand Morwen auf und ging auf die Terrasse. Sie schaute rauf zu den Sternen und bemerkte, dass sie hier viel heller waren als in ihrer Zeit. Sie hörte Schritte und drehte sich um. ~*~  
  
Legolas merkte, dass mit der schönen Elbe namens Morwen etwas nicht stimmte und folgte ihr ein paar Minuten später auf die Terrasse. Dort fand er sie und sah wie sie zu den Sternen aufblickte. Er betrachtete sie von oben bis unten und ihm gefiel was er sah, eine Elbe mit Herz und Verstand, denn er hatte die Lüge mit der Wanderung durchschaut, doch er wusste, dass sie was zu verbergen hatte und er würde es schon heraus finden. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich die letzten Tage etwas ekelig war, doch ich glaube wärst du dem Ork gefolgt, wärst jetzt in Schwierigkeiten oder schon tot." Er trat neben sie an das Geländer. "Tja," sagte sie, "dann bin ich Euch wohl zu dank verpflichtet, mein Prinz." Es klang etwas bissig, doch Legolas bot ihr die Hand "Nenn mich einfach nur Legolas, nicht mein Prinz oder 'Euer Majestät'." Morwen nahm die Hand, überlegte kurz und nickte dann. "Ist gut Legolas." Sie spürte die Wärme seiner Hand er hielt ihre länger als nötig, doch es störte Morwen nicht im geringsten. Sie schauten sich in die Augen und schwiegen.  
  
Legolas fing an diese schwarzhaarige Schönheit zu mögen und nahm sich vor sich öfters mit ihr zu unterhalten. "Ich glaube wir sollten jetzt zurückkehren." hörte er Morwen sagen. Er lies ihre Hand los und sie gingen wieder in den Audienzsaal. Nach dem Essen wurde Musik gespielt und die Gesellschaft teilte sich in kleine Gruppen auf. Die Einen setzten sich an den Kamin und trugen leise Gedichte oder Lieder vor. Die Anderen tanzten, lachten oder redeten einfach miteinander. Morwen setzte sich mit an den Kamin und hörte den Gedichten und Lieder über Valinor und seinen Bewohnern zu. Sie legte den Kopf zurück und hörte der melodischen Stimme einer Elbe zu, die eine Ballade über Beren und Luthien sang. Sie merkte, dass sich jemand zu ihr setzte, doch öffnete die Augen nicht, den sie wusste, dass es Legolas war. Als die Elbe ihr Lied beendet hatten bestürmten die anderen den Prinzen auch ein Lied oder Gedicht vor zu tragen. Legolas überlegte kurz und sang ein kurzes aber schönes Lied über Elbereth, der Sternenkönigin und Yavanna, der Mutter der Pflanzen. Morwen lauschte dem Klang seiner tiefen Stimme und bemerkte ein wohliges Gefühl, dass sie wärmte. Als Legolas dann seinen Vortrag beendet hatte, wurde sie an der Schulter sanft gerüttelt. Es war Menelwen, die hinter ihr stand. "Ich werde mich jetzt hinlegen." sagte sie und ging in der Begleitung von Haldir hinaus.  
  
Aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtete König Thranduil Morwen und seinen Sohn und selbst, wenn es keiner von beiden zugeben würde, doch sie passten gut zusammen. Legolas hatte Mut, Köpfchen, und wusste was er wollte, dennoch brauchte er jemanden, der ihm die Stirn bieten konnte. Das war in den Augen des Königs Morwen. Er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass Legolas und die junge Elbe viel Zeit mit einander verbringen werden.  
  
Morwen erhob sich aus den gemütlichen Kissen, streckte sich und wand sich an Legolas. "Wärst Du so freundlich mich zu meinem Zimmer zu geleiten? Ich fürchte ich würde mich in diesem großen Palast hoffnungslos verirren." Sagte sie und blickte den Elben an, der gerade einen Becher Wein trank. Er stellte den Becher auf den Tisch, der neben ihm stand, erhob und sagte: "Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen." Lächelt bot er ihr seinen Arm dar und Morwen hackte sich nach kurzen Zögern bei ihm ein. Gemächlich gingen sie die Flure entlang und die junge Elbe hatte endlich die Zeit sich die schönen Wandbehänge, Porträts und andere künstlerische Darstellung elbischer, menschlicher und zwergischen Künstlern an zu schauen. Geduldig erzählte der Prinz ihr wer oder was auf den Bild abgebildet sei. "Doch was das eine oder andere Bild bedeuten soll brauchst Du mich nicht zu fragen, denn auf den Gebiet bin ich nicht unbedingt gut bewandert." schloss er die Ausführung über das Bild eines unbekannten Elben. "Ganz ehrlich, Legolas? Dieses Bild würde ich mir noch nicht einmal in meine Speisekammer hängen, denn es ist für mich nur ein Gewirr von Linien und Farben. Aber egal." sagte Morwen und lächelte ihn an. Sie kamen an die Tür von Morwen und Menelwens Zimmer. Morwen öffnete sie und spähte durch den Spalt. Ihre Freundin lag im Bett und schlief. "Ich wünsch Dir noch einen schönen Abend." sagte sie und kurz bevor sie durch die Tür schlüpfte hörte Legolas wie sie sagte:" Ich wollte mich auch für mein Benehmen entschuldigen. Entschuldigung" Damit hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. Der Elb stand davor, schüttelte den Kopf und dachte: 'Ich glaube echt bald, dass diese Frau doch nicht nur ruppig sein kann. Mal sehen was morgen wird.' Pfeifen zog er von dannen und begab sich auch in seine Räume. Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss öffnete er seine Jacke und das Hemd und legte beides auf den riesigen Ohrensessel der neben den Fenster stand. Er öffnete das Fenster und sog die frische Nachtluft in seine Lungen, dann legte er sich auf das Fensterbrett und schaute einen Augenblick lang sich die Stern an. Er lies das Fenster offen, entkleidete sich ganz und gar und stieg in sein Bett.  
  
'Morwen' ermahnte sich die junge Elbe im Gedanken 'du kannst nicht einfach einen wildfremden Mann küssen, auch wenn es nur auf die Wange ist.' Sie lief im Zimmer auf und ab und fragte sich was in sie gefahren sei. "Ich weiß was Du hast. Du magst ihn, ganz einfach." Bei diesen Worten erschrak Morwen und sie wusste plötzlich, dass eben nicht gedacht hatte sondern geredet und, dass ihre Freundin es mitbekommen hatte. "Ist nicht schlimm," hörte sie Menelwen weiterreden, " das passiert selbst den Besten und ich habe mit Haldir über Legolas gesprochen und der sagte, dass der Prinz jemand sei auf den man sich hundert Prozent verlassen kann." "Das ist ja alles schön und gut aber er ist schuld, dass wir diesen diebischen Ork nicht verfolgen konnten. Er hat das Buch und ohne können wir nicht zurück. Ich hoffe du bist Dir darüber im klaren." widersprach sie ihren Freundin. Während dieser Unterhaltung zog sich die schöne Elbe das Kleid über den Kopf und schlüpfte dann unter die Decke. "Mel tue mir einen Gefallen. Bitte weck mich nicht wenn du aufstehst. Ich glaube ich werde die ganze Woche durchschlafen." "Klar mach ich" hörte sie ihre Freundin murmeln, löschte das die Kerze und schlief augenblicklich ein .  
  
Ende Kapitel 2  
  
Ein bisschen langweilig aber ich finde es langweilig wenn sie sich zu schnell näher kommen. Eile mit Weile!! 


	4. Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung

Kapitel 3 Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung  
  
Die Nacht verlief für Legolas unruhig, denn ständig träumte er von einer schwarzhaarigen Frau ohne Gesicht, in dessen Armen er lag. Er wälzte sich hin und her und als er die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das offene Fenster schienen, stand er auf und lies sich ein Bad herrichten. Später im Gang traf er auf Haldir und Menelwen, die gerade auf dem Weg zu Schießplatz waren. " Mae Govannen. So früh schon auf den Beinen, Legolas?" fragte der große blonde Elb seinen Freund. Legolas begrüßte die beiden freundlich" Ja," meinte er, "aber ich möchte noch jemanden abholen." Dann setzte seinen Weg Richtung Morwen Zimmer fort. Als er vor Morwens Tür stand klopfte er und wartete. Niemand antwortete. Leise öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt und schaute in das Innere des Zimmers. Legolas sah, dass die junge Elbe noch schlief und ging an ihr Bett. Schelmisch grinsend ging er ans Fußende, nahm links uns rechts die Enden der Decke in Hände und zog kräftig dran. Gleichzeitig wollte er 'Aufstehen', doch die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken, denn was er vorher nicht gesehen hatte war, dass Morwen unter der Decke kein Nachthemd oder ähnliches trug und somit nackt war. "Ups" entfuhr es ihm und er versuchte die decke wieder ganz schnell an seinen Platz zu legen, doch nicht ohne sich die Kurven der schönen Elbe sich anzusehen. Sie hatte schöne lange Beine und eine schmale Taille. Sein Blick glitt über ihren ganzen Körper, der in voller Schönheit vor ihm lag. Er konnte nicht genug von diesem Anblick kriegen, doch es war an der Zeit sie wieder zu zudecken. Gerade als er fertig war erwachte sie, fuhr hoch und fragte ihn wütend: " Was machst du hier? Sieh zu, dass du raus kommst." Er grinste sie an und antwortete geheimnisvoll: " Ich schaute mir nur die Wunder der Natur an.", drehte sich um und während er rausging sagte er noch: " Ich warte vor der Tür auf dich. Beeil dich." Damit er verlies Legolas den Raum. Draußen vor der Tür lehnte er sich an die Wand und rief sich die letzten Augenblicke wieder in sein Gedächtnis. 'Sie ist so schön,' dachte er, 'aber so schön sie ist, so hart ist auch ihre Schale.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Was fällt diesem frechen Kerl eigentlich ein. Ich geh doch auch nicht einfach in sein Zimmer und begaffe ihn." Doch trotz ihres Ärgers schwang Morwen ihre Beine aus dem Bett, wusch sich und zog ihre Hosen und das Hemd vom Vortag an, mit dem sie hier ankam. Es war alles frisch gewaschen und roch nach Blumen und Gewürzen, dann bändigte sie ihren Pony mit einem Band und ging in Richtung Tür. " Mae Govannen, Morwen." sagte der Elbenprinz zu ihr als sie durch die Tür trat. "Dafür, dass ich so ein frecher Kerl bin hast du dich aber ziemlich beeilt." Er grinste breit und schaute sie von oben bis unten an. Legolas fand sie in ihren Hosen und dem roten Hemd einfach hinreißend. "Was macht ihr eigentlich vor dem Frühstück? Habt ihr hier so eine Art Zeitplan wer was machen muss?" fragte ihn Morwen und riss Legolas damit aus seinen Gedanken. Er schaute sie verdutzt an und antwortete: "Wenn man dich so fragen hört, dann könnte man fast meinen, dass Du noch nie in hoher Gesellschaft warst, aber woher könntest du sonst so gut kämpfen, denn in der Stadt ist es nicht ganz billig mit Unterricht." Prüfend schaute er Morwen an und fragte schließlich: Möchtest du mir was erzählen?" "Nein," sagte die junge Elbe daraufhin ganz schnell und nach kurzem Zögern erklärte sie: "mein Vater zeigte es mir bis zu seinem Tod." Legolas bemerkte die Trauer in ihrer Stimme, doch er vermied es weiter nach zu fragen. Sie gingen weiter Richtung kleinem Audienzsaal. Nach ein paar Schritten sprach er dann: "Ich habe zwar meine Verpflichtungen, aber wenn du möchtest zeige ich dir nachher den Palast und unsere Trainingsarena." Plötzlich grinste er. Morwen zog eine ihrer schön geschwungenen Augenbrauen hoch und schaute den Prinzen misstrauisch an. "Was hast du vor?" "Ich... ach nichts. Wir treffen uns im Saal." Mit diesen Worten lief er los. Legolas lief zum Stallmeister des Palastes. Er traf ihn wie soll es anders sein im Stall, wo er gerade dabei war eines der 20 Pferde die Hufen zu schneiden. Als er den Prinzen erblickte, legte er seine Arbeit nieder und verneigte sich vor ihm. Legolas nickte ihm freundlich zu und fragte. "Ist es möglich, dass in einer Stunde zwei Pferde im Hof bereit stehen?" "Selbst- verständlich." antwortete der Stallmeister und schickte sogleich einen Stallburschen los. Legolas bedankte sich und ging wieder in Richtung Audienzsaal. Er wusste, dass er letzt endlich nur befehlen müsste, doch Legolas wusste wann es angebracht war Befehle zu erteilen oder einfach nur höfflich nach zu fragen. Wegen dieser Art und Weise war er auch allgemein sehr beliebt, bei seinem Volk.  
  
Lächelnd betrat er den kleinen Audienzsaal und grüßte die Anwesenden. Er verneigte sich vor seinem Vater doch setzte sich nicht wie gewohnt neben ihm, sondern steuerte auf Morwen zu. "Ich habe nachher eine klein Überraschung." flüsterte er ihr leise zu und setzte sich auf den leeren Stuhl neben der Schönen. "Ich will aber nicht. Ich möchte weiter. Ich muss mein Buch finden. Ich habe keine Zeit. Nur noch 14 Tage, sonst muss ich ein Jahr warten." Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund, denn sie wusste, dass sie zu viel erzählt hatte. "Was wie 14 Tage? Erkläre mir das." forschte Legolas nach. "Ich muss dir gar nichts erklären. Es geht euch nichts an." antwortete sie gereizt, stand auf doch bevor sie aus dem Audienzsaal sich entfernen konnte, rief der König sie zurück. "Darf ich den Anlass für diesen Aufruhr erfahren?" fragte er fordernd. Sie schaute verlegen zu Boden, richtete aber plötzlich den Blick auf und sagte: "König Thranduil, ihr habt meinen vollsten Respekt und ich schätze euch sehr, doch ich bin der Meinung, dass es Dinge gibt, die euch nichts angehen." Bei diesen Worten schnappte der König nach Luft über so viel Unverfrorenheit. "Ich denke es ist besser ihr bleibt auf eurem Zimmer, bis ihr euch bereiterklärt habt mir alles zu sagen. Des weiteren möchte ich, dass ihr meinen Sohn Legolas als Begleiter nehmt, wenn ihr euch im Schloss bewegt. Ihr dürft gehen." Morwen stand wie vom Donner gerührt dar. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging mit großen Schritten aus dem Saal. Im Vorbeigehen schaute sie Legolas an und er hörte noch etwas in der Art wie 'Aufpasser'. Sie schäumte vor Wut und hätte den Prinzen am liebsten erwürgt. Doch noch mehr ärgerte sie ihre eigene Nachsicht, denn immer wenn Legolas in der Näher war wurde sie unvorsichtig und das musste sie ändern, nahm sie sich vor. Bei ihrem Zimmer angekommen, flog die Tür ins Schloss und sie schrie ihren ganzen Frust in ihr Kissen. Lautlos betrat Legolas ihr Zimmer und fand sie auf dem Bett. Ersetzte sich neben und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich brauche keinen Aufpasser." hörte er sie sagen, doch Legolas reagierte nicht darauf und ohne, dass er sich dessen bewusst war streichelte er ihr sanft über den Rücken. "Geh bitte." sagte sie nur noch. Legolas seufzte über so viel Sturheit, hauchte ihr einen sanften Kuss in den Nacken und flüstert ihr ins Ohr: "Wenn du wegen irgendwas Hilfe brauchst, oder du und deinen Freundin in Schwierigkeiten stecken, dann sag bescheid und wir versuchen eine Lösung zu finden. Damit wandte er sich ab und ging hinaus.  
  
Morwen wartete bis sie hörte wie die Tür sich schloss und fuhr aus dem Kissen. Sie fasste sich an die Stelle auf die Sie der Elbenprinz eben geküsst hatte. Sie spürte immer noch die Berührung seiner warmen weichen Lippen. Sie würde es ihm gegenüber im Moment zwar nicht zugeben, doch sie hätte gerne mehr davon gehabt. Nie gekannte Gefühle wurden in ihr wach und sie fragte sich, ob es sich so anfühlt wenn man anfängt sich zu verlieben. Nein sie durfte es nicht zulassen, denn sie kam nicht von hier. Sie musste doch irgendwann wieder zurück. Doch wer oder was wartete, denn schon auf sie. Muss sie denn wirklich gehen?  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas hatte sich entschlossen alleine durch den Wald zu streifen. Er hatte jedoch kein Auge für die Schönheiten der Natur, denn er dachte darüber nach, wie man der schönen, jungen Elbe, die schmollend in ihrem Zimmer saß, dazu bringen konnte ihm zu vertrauen? Er wusste, dass er zu wirklich harten Mitteln greifen musste, aber er wollte sie nicht irgendwie bezwingen, sondern wollte ihr Herz rühren, so wie sie vorhin seines gerührt hatte. Er hatte sie in den Arm nehmen wollen, sie beschützen wollen, doch dann wollte er sie am Arm packen und schütteln damit sie ihm endlich sagt, was sie so bedrückt. Er war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Verlangen nach ihr, dem Verlangen sie zu berühren und dem Zorn auf sie, weil sie so ein Sturkopf war. Allmählich wurde ihm klar, dass er für Morwen mehr empfand als nur Zuneigung. War er dabei sich zu verlieben. 'Nein' dachte er 'ich kenne sie ja gar nicht. Ich weiß gar nichts über sie und doch will ich sie.' Dann traf ihn der Einfall wie ein Schlag und mit einem Mal wusste er wie es anstellen würde, Morwens Herz zu rühren. Grinsen und mit einem Plan im Kopf ging er wieder Richtung Palast und ging zum Stall.  
  
Ende Kapitel 3  
  
Habt noch etwas Geduld bald ist es soweit und ich hoffe es langweilt nicht zu sehr. Ach ja wenn irgendwas nicht passt, dann hab ich für alles ein Ohr!! 


	5. Ausritt mit Folgen

""Vorsicht Blutig!!!"" (Erklärungen über Fremdworte am Schluss) Kapitel 4 Ausritt mit Folgen  
  
Als Legolas Stunden später wieder im Palast war, erfuhr er dass in der Zwischenzeit ein Bote aus Thal am Amon Erebor angekommen ist. Legolas dachte dabei natürlich gleich an seinen alten Freund den Zwergen Gimli, der in Thal mit seiner Verlobten Penata lebte die eine gutgehende Mine außerhalb der Stadt führte. Die beiden Freunde hatten sich seit anderthalb Jahren nicht gesehen und Legolas freute sich schon, denn er hoffte, dass der Bote Nachrichten von Gimli brachte. Der Prinz fragte sich durch und nach gut zehn Minuten fand er den Boten in der Küche am Feuer. Aufgeregt trat er auf den Mann zu. Es war ein Mensch mittleren Alters, der in einer zerknautschten Uniform beim Herdfeuer saß und Brot mit Käse und Fleisch aß. Als der Mann den Prinzen erkannte, legte er hastig sein Fleisch beiseite und verneigte sich tief vor dem Prinzen. "Mae Govannen, Bote aus Thal. Sprich was gibt es Neues und was bringt ihr uns als Nachricht." fragte Legolas den Mann der dann anfing in seiner Tasche zu wühlen. "Hier," sprach er, "habe ich eine Einladung für euch von Gimli, Gloinssohn. Legolas öffnete den Umschlag. Darinnen lagen eine Karte und ein gefaltetes Stück Papier. Zuerst schaut er sich die Karte an. Es war eine offizielle Einladung zu der Hochzeit zwischen Gimli und Penata. Sie soll in vier Monaten in der Stadt Thal stattfinden. Legolas lächelte. 'Der Alte Axtschwinger,' dachte er 'hat Penata es doch endlich geschafft ihn in den Hafen der Ehe zu lotsen, wie es die Menschen so schön nannten.' Kopfschüttelnd faltete er das Stück Papier aus einander. Der Brief war von Gimli selbst. Er hatte ihn in der Schrift der Elben verfasst, die Legolas ihm während der langen Reise beigebracht hatte. Er schrieb:  
  
Ich grüße Dich mein Freund, jetzt hat es mein Juwel doch geschafft mich unter die Haube zu bringen, aber ich glaube nicht dass es so verkehrt ist für einen alten Zwerg wie mich. Könnte Dir mit deinen 2200 Jahren auch mal nicht schaden, Oder? Du wirst nicht der einzige Elb sein der eingeladen ist, dennoch ich habe schon eine nette Begleitung eingeladen, die ich unmöglich wieder absagen kann. Bist also nicht alleine zwischen uns vortrefflichen Zwergen. Ich freue mich dein Gesicht bald wieder zusehen, auch wenn es das eines Elben ist.  
  
Gimli, Gloinssohn  
  
Der Elb legte das Blatt zur Seite, lachte kurz und teilte dem Boten mit, dass er selbstverständlich zu der Hochzeit erscheinen wird mit seiner Begleitung. Damit verlies er die Küche und ging zu Morwens Zimmer.  
  
Morwen hatte den ganzen Tag darüber nachgedacht was sie tun sollte, um ihr Buch wieder zu bekommen. Doch ihr Gedanken wichen immer wieder ab zu Legolas. Er wollte ihr nur helfen und sie stieß ihm immer nur weg. Mittlerweile hatte sie schon deswegen ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie nahm sich vor etwas netter zu ihm zu sein und vielleicht würde sie ihm auch erklären warum sie unbedingt das Buch braucht, aber nur vielleicht. Es klopfte und sie stand auf und öffnete die Tür. Vor ihr stand Legolas und schaute sie mit seinen blauen Augen an und lächelte sanft. "Da es ja heute mit meiner Überraschung nicht geklappt hat, wollte ich fragen, ob ich es dir morgen zeigen kann oder ob du mir vorher noch an die Gurgel gehst?" fragte er sie. "Ich muss mal sehen wie meine Laune morgen ist. Ich lass es dich dann wissen." Sie lächelte zurück, denn sie fühlte sich plötzlich wieder gut und die Sorgen waren verflogen. Sie trat ein Schritt auf ihn zu, stoppte dann aber und trat ihn wieder zurück. Sie bot dem Prinzen einen Platz am Tisch an der am Fenster stand. "Möchtest du mitessen? Es ist gerade gekommen und es ist zu viel für mich alleine." "Gerne." antwortete der Elbe, ging an ihr vorbei und wie durch einen Zufall streifte er ihr Schulter und konnte den Duft ihrer Haare einatmen. Sie rochen selbst am Abend noch nach Rosen und Sandelholz. Dann aßen beide schweigend ihr Abendmahl. Immer wieder gingen die Blicke hin und her zwischen ihnen, doch keiner von ihnen sprach auch nur ein Wort. Nach dem Essen zündete Legolas den Kamin an und setzte sich in den großen bequemen Sessel der davor stand. Morwen jedoch nahm nicht den anderen Sessel, sondern setzte sich vor Legolas hin und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an seine Beine. "Wärst Du so freundlich mit das Lied von Elbereth noch einmal zu singen?" fragte sie ihn. Er nickte und fing an. Morwen schloss die Augen. Sie hatte noch nie jemanden so schön singen hören und während sie so zu hörte glitt sie langsam in das reicht der Träume.  
  
Als Legolas sein Lied beendet hatte merkte er das Morwen eingeschlafen war. Er stand vorsichtig auf, hob die junge Elbe auf und trug sie zum Bett. Als er sie so daliegen sah, hatte er das unbändige Verlangen sich neben sie zu legen. Er strich über ihr Haar und zeichnete mit dem Finger die Linien ihrer Lippen nach. Er wusste auf einmal, dass er für sie sogar durch die Hölle gehen würde, dass sie die Frau ist mit der er gerne sein Leben teilen wollte. "Bis morgen, meine Schöne." Er küsste sie vorsichtig auf ihre weichen Lippen und ging dann leise aus dem Raum. Er ging in seine Räume und legte sich auch ins Bett.  
  
~*~  
  
Am Morgen erwachte der Elb und wusste, dass es ein schöner Tag werden würden. Er hatte es sehr eilig seinen Vater zu begrüßen und ihn von seinen Plänen zu unterrichten. "Es ist eine gute Idee ihr den Wald zu zeigen, dann Morwen mal auf andere Gedanken." sagte Thranduil und nickte seinem Sohn zu. Danach ging alles sehr schnell. Es wurde ein kurzes Frühstück eingenommen, nachdem Morwen den Audienzsaal betreten hatte und den König und die anderen Anwesenden. Immer noch ein bisschen betreten von gestern entschuldigte sie sich wegen ihrer Vorlautes Verhalten. Der Thranduil nahm die Entschuldigung entgegen, fragte aber nicht nach weswegen sie sich nun mit Legolas gestritten hatte, denn er wusste, dass sie ihr Geheimnis noch nicht preisgeben würde und so lies er sie gewähren.  
  
Später...  
  
Morwen und Legolas betraten den Palasthof. Dort wartete bereits der Stallmeister auf sie mit zwei Pferden. Legolas ritt seinen grauen Hengst Morion, ein Geschenk des Herr der Riddermark König Eoras, Eomers Sohn. Morion war ein Nachfahre Schattenfells und genauso unbändig wie sein Ahne. Für Morwen stand der lammfromme, weiße Hengst Ivor, Bruder von Morion, bereit. Misstrauisch beäugte die schöne Elbe das weiße Pferd, das sie ebenfalls aus klaren, dunklen Augen beobachtete. "Du musst ihn schon kennen lernen." sagte Legolas zu ihr und lächelte sie ermutigend an. "Was soll ich tun?" fragte Morwen etwas ratlos "Soll ich ihn anwiehern?" Es klang auch ein bisschen gereizt, denn sie fühlte sich von dem Prinzen belächelt. "Hast du noch nie etwas mit Pferden zu tun gehabt?" "Nein, noch nie." sagte sie bestimmt und fügte noch rasch hinzu: "Frag jetzt nicht, sonst streiten wir nur und ich habe dazu keine Lust." Morwen wandte sich dem Hengst wieder zu, der sie immer noch beobachtete und mit seinen Ohren spielte. Vorsichtig fing sie an über den Hals des Tieres zu streichen, dann über den Kopf und hinter den Ohren. Dabei sprach sie leise mit ihm. Legolas, der "natürlich" über ein sehr gutes elbisches Gehör verfügte, verstand jedes Wort, das sie zu dem Pferd sprach. Er hätte fast gelacht, als er hörte, dass sie Ivor wirklich ihren Namen sagte und ihm leise zuflüsterte woher sie kam. Da stutzte der Elb, denn die Gegend, die sie dem Pferd beschrieb lag mitten in der braunen Lande (Wilderland). Das Land war nur Niemandsland und dort standen keine Häuser, aber Legolas hörte, wie Morwen dem Hengst etwas über eine große Stadt erzählte. Er nahm sich vor, die schöne Elbe mal vorsichtig auszufragen. "Er ist wirklich lieb, aber Legolas ich habe noch nie auf so einem Tier gesessen." flüsterte Morwen dem Prinzen zu. "dann mach es so wie ich." forderte der blonde Elbe sie auf und schwang sich mit Leichtigkeit auf Morions Rücken. der graue Hengst wusste, dass sie gleich losritten und wurde etwas unruhig in der Erwartung auf den Ausritt, doch Legolas sprach beruhigend auf das Tier ein. Der Elb ritt den Hengst nur mit Hals ring, denn wie sein Ahne Schattenfell duldete Morion weder Sattel noch Trense. Morwen beobachtete Legolas wie er sich auf das Pferd schwang und tat es ihm gleich bei Ivor. Da sie mal vor Jahren einen Vortrag über "Pferde und Reiterei in der Vergangenheit" gehört, daher wusste sie was theoretisch zu tun hatte.... "Theorie und Praxis! Na das kann ja heiter werden." Legolas lenkte sein Pferde neben Morwens und flüsterte ihr zu: "Leg die Beine an den Bauch an und halte mit geradem Rücken das Gleichgewicht." Dann betrachtete er sie kurz und fügte hinzu: "Du machst dich gut so hoch zu Ross." Dann ritten sie los. Zu Anfang fand Morwen es noch ein bisschen wackelig, doch als sie einige Zeit Legolas´ Bewegungen beobachtet hatte und ihn nachahmte, fand sie es herrlich von dem schönen Tier durch den Düsterwald getragen zu werden. "Du bist ein Naturtalent." sagte Legolas als er ihre Fortschritte sah. "Das sieht man selten bei Anfängern." "Ist das ein Kompliment?" - "So könnte man es nennen, aber an mich oder andere routinierte Reiter kommst du noch nicht ran." 'Da war sie wieder, seine Arroganz' dachte Morwen und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Lachend über das Gesicht seiner Begleiterin spornte er Morion an und der Hengst galoppierte ein paar Meter voraus. Morwen schaute ihm nach und wurde mutiger. "Noro, Ivor!" sagte sie und augenblicklich fiel der weiße Hengst in einen sanften Galopp. Morwen hielt ohne Probleme weiterhin ihr Gleichgewicht auf dem Tier und Legolas bewunderte im Stillen weiterhin ihr Talent, wie sie mit Ivor umging 'Erstaunlich und das bei jemanden der gerade erst 4 Stunden im Sattel im Sattel sitzt.' dachte der Elbe mit einen leichte Lächeln auf den Lippen. Als Morwen endlich zu Legolas aufgeschlossen hatte sagte dieser: "Noch ca. 2km dann kommen wir auf eine große Lichtung mit einem Waldsee und einer Jagdhütte. Dort könne wir auch dann etwas essen. Morwen bemerkte plötzlich, dass sich die Körperhaltung des Elben geändert hatte und er in den Wald hinein lauschte. Sie tat es ihm gleich und hörte wie das Unterholz knackte. Knurrende Stimmen waren zu hören und die Pferde schnaubten vor Aufregung. " Orks " schoss es Morwen durch den Kopf. Die beiden Elben sahen sich um, doch konnten nichts entdecken  
  
~*~  
  
Vorsorglich nahm Legolas seinen Bogen seinen Bogen von den Schultern, doch noch bevor er einen Pfeil auflegen konnte hörte er Morwen rufen: "Pass auf die Bäume!" Zu Spät...Jemand kreischte und bevor der Elb etwas tun konnte sprang ihn etwas aus den Bäumen an, packte ihn an den Haaren und riss ihn vom Pferd. Legolas schlug mit dem Kopf auf eine altem Baumstumpf auf. Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf explodierte förmlich, doch bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, sah er, dass Morwen bereits einen der vier Ork mit ihrem Schwert durchbohrt hatte. Dann wurde es Nacht um dem Prinzen. Morwen sah den ersten Ork aus dem Baum springen und zog ihr Schwert. Sie rief Legolas noch eine Warnung zu, doch es war zu spät. Der Elb wurde vom Pferd gerissen und blieb bewusstlos liegen. Ohne zu überlegen stieß Morwen dem Ork, der in Reichweite stand, ihr Schwert in den Hals. Das Monster stieß gurgelnde und röchelnde Laute aus Das stinkende, schwarze Blut dieses Geschöpfes spritze aus der Wunde und hinterließ hässliche und stinkende Spuren auf Pferd und Reiterin. Ein zweiter Ork wollte gerade versuchen den Grauen Hengst Morion zu fangen, doch der dachte nicht daran sich von dem ekelerregenden Monster anfassen zu lassen. Er stieg mit den Vorderbeinen hoch in die Luft und ehe sich der Ork versah, ließ der Hengst seine schweren Hufen auf den Kopf des hässlichen Wesens hinunter sausen. Es erscholl ein grauenerregender Todesschrei, als Morion ein zweites Mal mit seinen Hufen auf dem Kopf des Orks herum trampelte. Morwen sprang von Ivors Rücken und stellte sich vor den bewusstlosen Legolas. Jetzt waren nur noch zwei Orks übrig. Doch diese wurden plötzlich unschlüssig was sie tun sollten. Sie berieten wohl darüber, doch die Elbe verstand kein Wort, denn es war für sie nur ein Zischen und Knurren. Dann bemerkte sie, dass der kleinere der beiden Ork derselbe war, der ihr Buch gestohlen hatte bei dem Überfall der Uruk-hai vor ein paar Tagen. "Du stinkendes Mistvieh," schrie sie ihn an, "seh zu, dass mein Buch wieder an Laden kommt. Ich will es zurück." Der kleine Ork kicherte, sagte etwas zu seinem Kumpel und wandte sich dann an Morwen: "Bortcz hat einen besseren Vorschlag. Elbenweib kommt mit Bortcz und seinem großen Freund Ashnuz . Wir bringen dich zu Chefchen. Der hat Elbenbuch. Will auch Elbenfrau haben." Bortcz leckte mit seiner schwarzen Zunge über seine Lippen und grinste Morwen an. "Ich glaube du hast zuviel in der Dunkelheit gelebt. Ich bin doch nicht doof. Wenn ihr mich haben wollt, dann kommt und holt mich." provozierte die Orks. Bortcz, der der Anführer zu sein schien, riss der Geduldsfaden und er zischte Ashnuz etwas zu. Der dicke, schwere Ork zog sogleich sein Schwert und mit lauten Gebrüll stürzte er auf Morwen zu. Ashnuz schwang sein Schwert über dem Kopf und wollte Morwen allerdings nur mit der Breitseite wie mit einer Keule bewusstlos schlagen. Er schlug zu. Die Elbe konterte den Schlag und trotzdem rechnete sie nicht mit Ashnuz Kraft. Wie ein Schild hielt sie ihr Schwert mit zwei Händen und musste aber in die Knie gehen, denn der Ork drücke von oben mit seinem Schwert und wollte sie zur Aufgabe zwingen. Er lachte und grüner Geifer floss aus seinem Mund. Er beugte seinen Kopf weiter nach unten und Morwen konnte seinen stinkenden Atem riechen. "Ashnuz wird dich bewusstlos schlagen. Ashnuz und Bortcz bringen dich dann zu Chefchen." Der Ork grinste Morwen an und zeigte seinen gelben und schwarzen Zähne. "Gib auf, du sein zu schwach, Elbenweib." Das höhnische Gelächter Ashnuz´ mische sich mit dem irren Gegacker von Bortcz, der das Schauspiel aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtete. Morwen wusste, dass sie dem dicken Ork nicht mehr lange Stand halten konnte. Sie schaute sich vorsichtig um und sah einen von Legolas Pfeilen direkt neben ihrem Fuß liegen. Ashnuz folgte ihrem Blick. Um zu verhindern, dass sie den Pfeil nimmt, wollte er es jetzt zu ende bringen und sie niederschlagen. Er hob kurz sein um nach zu schlagen. Diese kleine Pause reichte Morwen. Sie griff nach dem Pfeil. Der Ork schlug zu und die Elbe konnte gerade eben noch unter dem Schlag wegtauchen, so dass sein Schwert nur ihren Hemdsärmel zerriss. Plötzlich machte Morwen eine halbe Drehung um den Ork herum und stieß ihm den Pfeil von hinten ins Genick. Der Pfeil durchbohrte Ashnuz Wirbelsäule und Gurgel. Der Ork taumelte und griff sich an den Hals. Seine Beine versagten und seine Luftröhre füllte sich mit seinem schwarzen Blut. Dann röchelte er und fiel vorn über, mit dem Gesicht in ein Schlammloch. Dort blieb er n Todeskrämpfen zuckend liegen.  
  
Morwen atmete schwer, doch trotz allem war noch ein Ork übrig. Sie drehte sich um und wollte sich Bortcz zuwenden, doch der war nicht mehr da. Die Elbe hörte das Unterholz knacken und ein irres Gelächter erscholl. "Chefchen will dich habe und Chefchen wird dich bekommen. Bortcz kommt wieder." Morwen erschauderte als die quietschende Stimme des Orks verhallte. Sie wischte ihr Schwert in der Hose ab und schnallte es wieder auf den Rücken, dann eilte sie zu Legolas. Er blutet aus einer Kopfwunde, doch ansonsten schien er unverletzt zu sein. Morion und Ivor kamen aus dem Dickicht zurück. Morwen riss sich den zerfetzten aber noch sauberen Hemdsärmel ab, legte den bewusstlosen Elben auf den Rücken und verband ihm den Kopf. Legolas stöhnte vor Schmerz. "Van mathach, Legolas?" fragte Morwen besorgt. "Faug, dol nîn." stöhnte er kaum hörbar "Shsh ! Tylihon le." Doch Legolas hörte sie nicht mehr. Morwen versuchte den Prinzen auf ihr Pferd zu heben und sie dankte es dem Pferd mit einem Halsklopfen, weil es geduldig wartete bis Legolas bäuchlings über seinem Rücken lag. Dann trat sie langsam und vorsichtig an Morion heran. Der graue Hengst schnaubte. Unsicher lächelnd sprach sie mit dem Tier. "Dein Herr ist verletzt. Bitte mellon nîn, lass mich dich reiten. Es ist nicht weit." Während sie diese Worte sprach streichelte sie Kopf und Hals des Pferdes und als ob der Hengst sie verstanden hatte ging er mit den Vorderbeinen in die Knie. "Danke, Morion." sagte die Elbe und stieg vorsichtig auf. Sie nahm die Zügel von Ivor und ritt in die Richtung, in die Legolas gezeigt hatte, bevor die Ork sie angegriffen hatten.  
  
Ende Kapitel 4  
  
Erklärungen: Van mathach - Wie geht es dir Faug - schlecht Dol nîn - mein Kopf Tylihon le - Ich werde dir helfen Mellon nîn - mein Freund  
  
Achtung an alle Pferdefans: Ich weiß, dass die Knie nicht vorne sitzen. Das was ich als Knie bezeichnet habe ist das Vorderfußwurzelgelenk.  
  
So und jetzt mein eigenes Review nach nochmaligem lesen, nicht ganz so schlecht, (oder Stoffpferdchen?? ) *sich selbst ein bisschen auf die Schulter klopft* Mir kommen die besten Einfälle immer in den Schulstunden an der Akademie, also habt ihr Glück, denn ich werde erst mal keinen Urlaub habe und fleißig weiterschreiben, wenn mir langweilig ist, was dann auch öfters passiert *ein bisschen sich schämt* Kapitel 5 ist auch fertig, muss ich nur noch abschreiben und 6 ist in Arbeit. 


	6. Ulmos Nymphe

Warnung: Etwas erotisch! (  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Ulmos Nymphe  
  
  
  
Morwen hoffte, dass sie die Hütte findet, den die Kopfwunde von Legolas blutete immer noch. Als sie schon dachte, sie würde die Lichtung niemals finden, teilte sich vor ihr der Wald und sie trat auf eine große Lichtung, wo in der Mitte ein See mit klarem Wasser war. In geringer Entfernung entdeckte sie die Jagdhütte von der Legolas gesprochen hatte. Es war mehr ein kleines Häuschen als eine Hütte, doch daran wollte Morwen jetzt keinen Gedanken verschwenden. Sie machte sich Sorgen um den verletzten Elben, der bäuchlings über dem Rücken ihres Pferdes Ivor lag. Sie trieb die Pferde an und stoppte vor der Veranda des Hauses. Dort stieg sie von Morions Rücken und unter ächzen und stöhnen hievte sie den Prinzen vom Pferd und legte ihn auf die Veranda. Danach brachte sie die Pferde in das Coral, das hinter dem Haus war. Kurz bevor Morwen die Weide verließ sagte sie zu den Pferden: "Cen hannim, mellon nîn." ( Ich danke euch, meine Freunde.) und als ob die Pferde sie verstanden hätten, schnaubten sie und fingen dann erst an das saftige Grün zu fressen. Morwen lief zum Haus zurück. Legolas war immer noch bewusstlos und fing aber das Zittern an. Die Sorge der Elbe nahm zu, doch bevor sie Legolas weitertrug öffnete sie die Tür und betrat das Haus. Ohne auf die schöne Einrichtung zu achten, suchte sie die Schlafräume und fand im hinteren Teil des Hauses drei kleine Räume mit Betten und Schränken. Morwen entschied sich für den Ersten mit zwei Einzelbetten, doch es erstaunte sie eine wenig, dass alles sauber und staubfrei war. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass Legolas den Ausflug geplant hatte. Achselzuckend dreht sie sich um und rannte durch das Haus, zurück zu ihm. Während sie nun versuchte den großen Elben durch das Haus zu ziehen ohne, dass etwas zu Bruch ging, fluchte sie immer wieder: "Groß und schlank, doch schwer wie ein großer Sack Mehl."  
  
  
  
Sie legte den blonden Elben in eines der Betten und zog ihm die Stiefel aus. Sie war erschöpft und wollte sich setzen, doch stur und mit sich selbst redend sagte sie: "Nein ich kann mich jetzt nicht setzen!! Was brauche ich jetzt? Wasser, Leinen und Verbände." Sie trieb sich selber an um nicht den Sorgen zu verfallen. Im Eingangsraum, der gleichzeitig als Küche und Aufenthaltsraum diente, durchsuchte sie alle Kammern und Schränke. Als ersten fand sie neben der Eingangstür den Waffenschrank und legte ihr Schwert und Legolas Dolche, Bogen und Köcher hinein. Sie behielt lediglich einen kleinen Dolch der an ihrem Gürtel befestigt war. Schließlich fand sie in den anderen Schränken die Sachen, die sie suchte. Aus einer Wasserpumpe in dem Küchenbereich kam frisches, kühles Wasser vom See und sie füllte die größte Schüssel, die sie finden konnte, damit. Beladen mit Verbänden, Leinen und der Schüssel Wasser eilte sie so schnell es ging zu Legolas, um endlich seine Kopfwunde zu versorgen. Wieder bei ihm, nahm sie den provisorischen Verband ab und entfernte vorsichtig seine blonden Haare aus der Wunde. Sie blutet immer noch ein bisschen, doch dank seiner elbischen Selbstheilungskräfte, fing die Platzwunde an sich langsam zu schließen. Morwen nahm ein Stück Leinen und tauchte es ins Wasser, dann säuberte sie damit seine Wunde vorsichtig. Als sie dann damit fertig war, versuchte sie Legolas blondes Haar von Blut und Schmutz zu befreien, doch sie durchnässte dabei das Kissen und die Decke des Bettes, genau wie seine Jacke und Hemd. 'So,' dachte sie, 'jetzt sind auch die Haare sauber.' und brachte die Schüssel hinaus. Dann legte sie den Elben in das andere Bett und warf Decke und Kissen hinaus in den Flur. 'Die nassen Sachen müssen auch runter vom Körper.' entschied sie und fing an, dem immer noch bewusstlosen Legolas den Oberkörper zu entkleiden. Als er dann vor ihr lag, nahm sich Morwen Zeit und betrachtete ihn näher. Sein Körper war perfekt, durchtrainiert und makellos. Morwen konnte nicht anders und strich ihm sachte über den Brustkorb, der sich jetzt regelmäßig hob und senkte. Dann atmete sie einmal tief durch,um ihr Herz, das wie wild schlug zu beruhigen und fing an dem Verletzten einen neuen Kopfverband anzulegen und ihn zu zudecken. Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie den Hosebund etwas lockern sollte, doch entschied sich dagegen. 'Das geht dann doch etwas zu weit' dachte sie und trat zwei Sekunden später auf den von sonnenlichtdurchfluteten Flur. Sie hob die Decke und das Kissen auf und wollte es zum trocknen rausbringen, als sie an einem Spiegel vorbei kam. Sie sah hinein und der Anblich gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Gegen sie waren Kinder, die in einer Matschkuhle gespielt haben sauber. Sie fing an zu lachen und sprach mit ihrem Spiegelbild: "Du siehst aus wie eine Vogelscheuche." Lächelnd legte sie die Sachen, die immer noch auf dem Arm trug über zwei Stühle, die auf der Veranda standen und trug Holz für ein Feuer herein. Sie zündete den Herd und den Kamin an. Dann durchsuchte sie die Schränke der Küche nach Essbarem und fand vielerlei wie Obst, Gemüse, Brot und Schinken. Sie suchte weiter und fand in einer dunklen Kammer Obstsäfte, Met und sogar ein frischgeschlachtetes Huhn. "Super!" freute sie sich und setzte einen großen Topf mit Wasser auf.  
  
  
  
Dadurch, dass sie in ihrer Zeit normalerweise alleine wohnt und auch durch die Tatsache, dass Menelwen eine leidenschaftliche Köchin war, konnte sie ein bisschen kochen und sie überlegte ob nicht eine Hühnersuppe für Legolas das beste wäre und kurz darauf kochte das Hühnerfleisch und viel Gemüse in dem Topf , der über dem Herd hing. Es dämmerte schon und Morwen beschloss im See baden zu gehen um sich den Schweiß und Schmutz endlich abzuwaschen. Sie ging in den Waschraum im hinteren Teil des Hauses, entkleidete sich und ging dann in ein Handtuch gewickelt zu Legolas um noch mal nach dem Rechten zu schauen. Er war nicht mehr bewusstlos, sondern schlief jetzt endlich. Leise schloss sie die Tür und ging zum See.  
  
~*~  
  
Mit Kopfschmerzen erwachte Legolas aus einem traumlosen Schlaf. Er schaute sich um und erkannte dann nach einigen Sekunden, dass er in der sich in der Hütte am Waldsee befand. Er fasste sich an den Kopf und fühlte den frischen Verband. "Morwen!" Von Schwindelgefühlen gepackt versuchte er aufzustehen. Ihm schien als ob er für die drei Meter bis zur Tür eine Ewigkeit brauchte. Langsam öffnete er die Tür, denn jede Bewegung brachte neue Schwindelgefühle. Der Elb überlegte kurz, ob er wieder zurück ins Bett gehen sollte, doch er musste wissen: 'Ist Morwen verletzt oder nicht?' Er machte sich Vorwürfe, dass er von den Orks so übertölpelt worden war. Als er in den Aufenthaltsraum kam, roch er, dass hier gekocht wurde, doch es war niemand da. Durch ein offenes Fenster neben der Eingangstür hörte er Plätschern, dass vom See kam. Langsam ging Legolas zur Tür, öffnete sie und trat in die Dämmerung hinaus. Er blickte zum See und sah, dass die Oberfläche sich bewegte. Er ging die Verandatreppe hinunter und schlug den Weg zum See ein. Es waren nur ungefähr zwanzig Meter bis dorthin, doch auf halben Wege versagten seine Beine. Er fiel auf die Knie, schaute immer noch zum See und mit verschleierten Blick sah er wie eine schlanke Gestalt dem See entstieg. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare und einen Körper, der jeden Mann, gleich ob er ein Elb oder Mensch war, um den Verstand bringen konnte. Mit seinem vom Schwindel gepacktem Verstand fing er an zu glauben, dass Ulmo, der Herr der Gewässer eine seiner Nymphen geschickte hatte. Als die Gestalt dann vor ihm stand sagte er: "Oh Nymphe Ulmos lass mich am leben." Danach versagte seine Stimme.  
  
  
  
Morwen genoss das Bad in dem kühlen See, wusch sich die Haare und wollte noch ein bisschen schwimmen. Gerade als sie zur Hütte blickte, sah sie wie eine jemand auf halben Wege zu ihr zusammenbrach. "Legolas!" rief sie erschrocken. So schnell die Elbe konnte, schwamm sie zum Ufer und vergaß dabei, dass sie das Badetuch, das immer noch auf dem Steg lag. Nackt wie sie war lief sie zu dem verletzten Elben. Als sie sich über ihn beugte, sagte er etwas von 'Nymphen' und am 'leben lassen'. Da wusste Morwen, dass Legolas fantasierte. Mit beruhigenden Worten sprach sie auf ihn ein: "Muin nîn, Legolas, han im Morwen." (Legolas, mein Liebling, ich bin es Morwen.) "Morwen...." hauchte er. Sie half ihm auf, stützte ihn und sie gingen langsam wieder zum Haus.  
  
  
  
Legolas glaubte immer noch an einen Traum als die Elbe ihm beruhigend zusprach und er sie dann endlich erkannte. Dann half sie ihm wieder auf die Beine. Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde sahen sich beide in die Augen und er konnte erkennen, dass ihre voll Sorge waren. Dann legte sie seinen Arme über ihre Schulter und dem Elb wurde schlagartig klar, dass Morwen keine Kleidung trug. 'Wie kann sie bloß so was tun?' dachte er 'Ich bin doch auch nur ein Mann.' Legolas wurde bis in den Aufenthaltsraum getragen bis zu einer Chaisellongue (Liege), die in der Nähe eines Ofens stand. Wortlos holte Morwen Holz und zündete den Ofen an. Dann verschwand sie kurz und dem Elben wurde eine Decke und ein Kissen gebracht. Legolas beobachtete sie und merkte, dass sie versuchte außerhalb seines Sichtfeldes zu agieren, doch leider gelang es ihr nicht. Sie trat zu ihm und hob vorsichtig seinen Kopf an. Legolas Atem ging schneller, denn er konnte jeden Zentimeter ihrer bloßen Haut betrachten. "Morwen, du bist so schön." flüsterte er. "Shsh, schlaf jetzt." sagte sie nur. Legolas schaute noch einmal in ihr schönes Gesicht, seufzte und schlief dann ein.  
  
~*~  
  
Morwen blieb bis Legolas wieder schlief und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Was soll ich bloß mir dir machen?" fragte sie den Schlafenden vorwurfsvoll, "So wirst du nie gesund." Morwen erhob sich von der Liege und ging in einen der Schlafräumen wo sie am Nachmittag Kleider und Wäsche gefunden hatte, zog sich ein schlichtes dunkelrotes Kleid an und ging wieder in den Aufenthaltsraum zurück. Sie setzte sich neben Legolas und nahm seinen Verband ab, um die Wunde zu kontrollieren. Sie stellte erleichtert fest, dass die Platzwunde fast vollständig verheilt war. Sie schmiss den Verband ins Feuer und ging noch mal nach draußen um nach den Pferden zu schauen. Ivor und Morion standen am Gatter und dösten. Morwen beschloss, die schweren Fensterläden zu schließen. Wieder im Haus verriegelte sie die Läden und die Tür von innen. Sie holte sich Decken und Kissen und legte sie auf das Tierfell, das vor Ofen und Liege lag. Dann nahm Morwen die Suppe vom Feuer und legte sich auf die Decken. Sekunden später war sie eingeschlafen.  
  
  
  
Die Nacht war mondlos, doch die Orks konnten selbst bei völliger Dunkelheit jeden Grashalm erkennen. "Meister, sie sind in der Hütte." Es war Bortcz, der mit einer großen Gestalt am Rande der Lichtung stand. "Sollen wir die Hütte überfallen?" fragte der kleine Ork kriecherisch. "Nein, sie können die Hütte ohne weiteres bis zum Morgengrauen halten und dann müsst ihr ja sowieso zurück in die Schatten des Waldes. Nein, ich werde sie anders bekommen. Auf die altmodische Art und Weise. Sie wird mein sein." Die große Gestalt lachte leise und wandte sich um zum gehen. Bortcz folgte seinem Meister ins Unterholz.  
  
~*~  
  
Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Legolas und bis auf ein leichten Schmerz im Kopf war er schon fast wieder genesen. Er war zwar in Decken gehüllt, doch ihm war ein bisschen kalt. Lautlos, wie es nur Elben können stand er auf und schürte die Glut im Kamin und Ofen. Als er sich dann wieder auf die Liege legen wollte, um weiter zu schlafen, entdeckte er Morwen auf dem Fußboden schlafend. Er betrachtete sie eingehend. Morwen hatte die Decke nicht zum zudecken benutzt, sondern nur zum liegen und so ist ihr Kleid im Schlaf verrutscht und gab den Blick frei auf zwei wohlgeformte Beine. Lächeln schüttelte Legolas den Kopf: "Wenn sie so dar liegt wird sie noch krank." Er holt seine Decken und sein Kissen und legte sich zu der schönen Elbe. Kaum lag er neben ihr dreht sie sich und legte dabei ihren Arm quer über seinen Bauch. Legolas Herz fing heftig an zu klopfen. Er zog sie an sich und roch an ihrem Haar. Er seufzte einmal kurz und war wieder eingeschlafen.  
  
Am nächsten Tag erwachte Morwen in den Armen von Legolas und zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung genoss sie es. 'Er muss in der Nacht aufgewacht sein.' dachte sie und blieb noch einen Augenblick so liegen und spürte seine Wärme. Dann löste sie sich vorsichtig von ihm und stand auf. Ein Blick auf sein Gesicht sagte ihr, dass er den Schlaf der Genesung schlief, denn er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Sie küsste ihn auf die Stirn. 'Na endlich wird er wieder gesund.' Sie stellte den Topf mit Suppe wieder auf den Herd und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen fing sie an die Fensterläden und die Tür zu entriegeln. Sie trat aus der Tür und merkte, dass die Morgenluft kühl und klar war. Tau lag auf den Gräsern und der Bodennebel wurde langsam von der aufgehenden Sonne verscheucht. Morwen öffnete die Fensterläden ganz, damit die Sonne auch ins Haus gelangen konnte.  
  
Legolas öffnete die Augen und sah sich um. Er war alleine. Langsam erhob er sich vom harten Boden und legte sich noch mal auf die Chaisellongue um die Ruhe zu genießen. Er schloss die Augen und döste vor sich hin. Er fühlt sich gut, doch langsam merkte er den Hunger. Die Tür ging auf und Morwen trat ein. Erst summend und dann singend klapperte sie mit Schüsseln und Bestecken. Der Elb hörte ihr zu, doch sie sang in einer ihm fremden Sprache und wiegte dabei ihre Hüften im Takt hin und her. Er war gerührt von der klaren und reinen Stimmen. Ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass ihm diese Elbe weit mehr bedeutete als irgendjemand anderes. Er war verliebt. Er beobachtete sie weiterhin unbemerkt und hörte auch ihrem zweitem Lied zu. Als sie ihren Gesang beendet hatte fragte er: "Was singst Du?"  
  
  
  
Morwen erschrak als Legolas sie ansprach, denn sie dachte, dass er noch schliefe. Verlegend lächelnd überging sie seine Frage und stattdessen fragte sie ihn: "Hast du Hunger?" "Ja, ich könnte ein ganzes Pferd essen." witzelte er und lachte sie an. "Pferd habe ich nicht, dafür aber Brot, Schinken, Käse und Suppe." "Wunderbar! Hört sich gut an." Morwen stellte ein Tablett mit Essen auf das kleine Tischchen neben der Liege. Vorsichtig dreht sie Legolas Kopf um noch einmal seine Platzwunde zu kontrollieren. " Sie ist ganz verheilt und es bleibt noch nicht mal eine Narbe." sagte sie zufrieden und nickte. Sie merkte wie ihr eine Hand über die Wange strich. Verlegen schaute sie weg und stand auf. "Iß, solange es noch heiß ist, sonst schmeckt die Suppe nicht mehr." sagte sie schnell und ebenso schnell ging sie zurück an den Herd. Sie schaute aus dem Fenster und konnte die Pferde beim Fressen beobachten.  
  
Plötzlich legte sich von hinten zwei Hände auf ihre Schulter und drehten sie um. Morwen wusste nicht was sie noch denken sollte und ließ es geschehen. Legolas schlang seine Arme um ihren Körper. Sie fing an zu stammeln. "Ich hatte solche Angst vor allem um dich. Du lagst dar und gleichzeitig stürzte sich dieser dicke, fette Ork auf mich. Ich sah noch, dass Morion den dritten niedergetrampelt hat und der vierte, der schließlich entkam, war der Selbe, der auch mein Buch geklaut hat." Was er aber nicht erfuhr war, dass die Orks vor gehabt hatten Morwen zu entführen. Während sie den Rest erzählte merkte Legolas wie ihre Stimme zitterte und sie anfing ihren Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen. Legolas war etwas irritiert, als sie so offen über ihre Angst sprach, denn es zeugte von großem Vertrauen. "Shsh, muin nîn, es ist ja vorbei und mir geht es auch wieder gut." Er wiegte sie wie ein kleines Kind. "Ich sollte mir wohl eher Vorwürfe machen, weil ich mich so übertölpeln ließ." Sie blickte zu ihm hoch und als er ihren ängstlichen Blick sah, konnte er nicht anders. Er strich ihr eine wirre Strähne ihres schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht und wie von selbst berührten sich ihre Lippen. Er schmeckte das Salz ihrer Tränen.  
  
Schüchtern erwiderte Morwen den zärtlichen Kuss. Ihr Herz raste und ihre Fingerspitzen kribbelten. Sie küssten sich erst sachte und vorsichtig, als ob der andere gleich zerbrechen könnte, doch die Nähe des anderen weckte ihrer beider Leidenschaft. Legolas bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit kleinen Küssen und sein Mund wanderte dann an ihrem Hals entlang hinunter und jeder dieser Küsse weckten Morwens Verlangen nach mehr. Sie kannte solch Gefühle nicht, denn für sie war es der erste Kuss dieser Art von einen Mann. Legolas schien ihre Unsicherheit zu spüren, denn er fragte sie leise: " Soll ich aufhören?" Der Kuss der darauf hin folgte, sagte ihm mehr als tausend Worte und als sie mit ihre Hände seinen nackten Oberkörper berührten und streichelten, war es für den Elben ein Gefühl als stünde er in Flammen. Seine Küsse wurden fordernder und Morwen genoss jede seiner Berührungen. Legolas fing langsam an ihr das Kleid von den Schultern und dort wo er ihre Haut entblößte küsste er sie. Morwen schlang ihre Finger in sein Haar und ein leises stöhnen kam aus ihrer Kehle.  
  
Nur entfernt nahmen beide wahr, dass die Pferde unruhig auf der Weide hin und her liefen und plötzlich richtete Legolas sich auf und lauschte. "Hufe, Pferde. Da kommt jemand."  
  
Ende Kapitel 5  
  
  
  
*mit den Kopf auf den Tisch haut* Es ist zum Kotzen....eine Liebesschnulze könnte kaum schlimmer sein *sich am liebsten ins nächste Loch verkriechen möchte* Grottenschlecht ist der Rest *heul* Bitte um Review!! *lächelt wieder* aber das ist nicht das Ende! Bald kommt mehr und ich werde mich mal schlau machen wie man so etwas schreibt ohne gleich selber rot zu werden (!!! 


	7. Ein alter Freund eine neue Liebe

Kapitel 6 ein alter Freund - eine neue Liebe  
Alarmiert von dem, was beide draußen hörten, liefen sie ohne zu zögern zum Waffenschrank. Das Hufgetrappel kam schnell näher und Legolas lauschte wieder. "Es sind fünf Reiter. Sie kommen aus der Richtung aus der wir kamen. Morwen lief zum Fenster und schaute in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren. Erst sah sie nichts, doch dann erschienen auf der Lichtung fünf Reiter. "Warte Legolas, es sind Haldir, Menelwen und noch drei andere, davon sind zwei Soldaten." Froh über die Entwarnung legten die beiden Elben ihre Waffen zurück in den Schrank. Morwen brachte ihm dann ein Hemd, das er sich anzog. Bevor sie jedoch die Tür öffneten um die Ankömmlinge zu begrüßen, sagte er: "Ich möchte mich noch mal in aller Stille für deine Hilfe und deinen Mut bedanken." Zärtlich küsste der Elb Morwen noch mal, dann betraten sie die Veranda. In diesen Moment erreichten die Reiter die Hütte und Haldir ergriff sofort das Wort. "Was ist geschehen? Nicht weit von hier heben wir drei tote Orks entdeckt." Legolas lächelte seinen Freund an. "Mae Govannen, Haldir. Kommt rein, dann erklären wir euch alles." "Ach so und alte Freunde begrüßt man nicht mehr. Die Manieren von Thranduils Haus lassen nach." Ein Elb trat hinter Haldir hervor. Er war etwas kleiner und schmaler als Haldir, der unter den Elben schon als Hüne galt. Legolas machte große Augen als er den Elben erblickte. "Aphadon! Es ist ja eine Ewigkeit her, dass wir uns gesehen haben." Mit einem freudigem Lachen begrüßte der Prinz seinen Freund. "Es sind jetzt fast 250 Jahre her. Wenn wir wieder im Palast sind musst du mir unbedingt von deinen Reisen erzählen, aber jetzt kommt rein." Aphadon jedoch hielt Legolas zurück. "Also, deine Manieren sind wirklich schlecht geworden im Laufe der Jahre. Wer ist diese Schönheit?" Mit gemischten Gefühlen, die Morwen jedoch nicht erklären konnte trat sie vor und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. "Mein Name ist Morwen, Helegorns Tochter." Der Fremde machte eine tiefe Verbeugung und stellte sich ebenfalls vor: "Aphadon, Adars Sohn, zu euren Diensten." "Na na na du alter Chameur," lachte Legolas und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter, " nicht so schnell. Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall sehr dich zu sehen. Kommt jetzt rein." Das Mahl verlief ruhig und danach berichtete erst Legolas und dann wurde Morwen gehört. Sie erzählte alles was passiert war, verschwieg aber den Entführungsversucht, genauso wie sie es Legolas verschwiegen hatte. "Wir müssen mit meinem Vater sprechen. Es müssen einige Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen werden. Wir wissen nicht was diese Monster von uns wollten, aber was es auch war, wenn es ihnen gestern nicht gelang, dann versuchen sie es wieder." schloss Legolas und Haldir stimmte ihm zu. Eine Stunde später waren alle zur Abreise bereit. Während Haldir, Legolas und Aphadon an der Spitze der Gruppe ritten und die Soldaten am Ende, ritten Menelwen und Morwen in der Mitte. "Ich bewundere deinen Mut, Morwen. Ich glaube ich wäre vor Angst gestorben." brach Menelwen das Schweigen. "Ich BIN fast gestorben vor Angst. Was mir aber mehr Sorgen macht ist die Tatsache, dass irgendjemand mein Buch hat und wir nicht nach Hause kommen. Außerdem will er mich noch dazu." beichtet Morwen ihrer Freundin. Menelwen erschrak "Was? Hast du es Legolas gesagt?" "Nein," "Das musst du. Die Sache mit dem Buch ist doch völlig egal, aber nicht die Tatsache, dass ein Irrer dich entführen will." Menelwen war furchtbar aufgeregt und fragte weiter: "Hat der Ork gesagt wer dich haben will?" "NEIN," sagte Morwen, " er nannte ihn nur 'Chefchen' und dieser Ork, der sich Bortcz nannte lachte immerzu wie ein Irrer." Dann drehte sich die dunkelhaarige Elbe zu ihrer Freundin. "Ich verbietet dir mit irgendjemanden darüber zu reden." Der Nachdruck in Morwens Stimme zeigte Menelwen deutlich, dass ihre Freundin es ernst meinte. "Nein, ich sage nichts." knurrte sie zähneknirschend. Den Rest des Weges verbrachten sie schweigend.  
  
~*~  
  
Beim Palast angekommen stiegen sie von den Pferden und übergaben diese dem Stallmeister, der sofort anfing Morion und Ivor nach Verletzungen abzusuchen. Legolas wandte sich an Morwen. "Ich werde jetzt mit Vater sprechen. Da ich die meiste Zeit bewusstlos war musst du auch noch einmal das ganz erzählen. Morwen erkannte die Ernsthaftigkeit in seine Stimme. "Natürlich werde ich das." "Gut dann sei in einer Stunde im Audienzsaal." sagte er und ging mit Haldir fort. Menelwen, die gekränkt war von Morwens Verhalten bei der Rückreise, war schon vorher mit schnellen Schritte verschwunden. "darf ich euch zu euren Räumen begleiten?" Die Elbe dreht sich um und sah dass Aphadon hinter ihr stand. Sie zögerte, denn irgendwas störte sie an dem gutaussehenden Elben, der sie mit einem Lächeln bedachte, dass Eisberge zum schmelzen bringen könnte. Er bemerkte ihr Zögern und sprach: "Ich beiße nicht." Morwen lächelte zurück. "Gern," sagte sie schlie0lich und ergriff den dargebotenen Arm von Aphadon. Auf dem Weg zu Morwens Zimmer, das sie immer noch mit Menelwen bewohnte, plauderten sie über belanglose Dinge wie Wetter und Umgebung. An der Tür angekommen verbeugte sich der Elb in galanter Manier. "Ich hoffe, dass ich beim Abendessen den Platz an eurer Seite einnehmen darf, Frau Morwen." "Bitte nicht so förmlich. Ich bin nicht von hoher Geburt." sagte sie lachend. "Das ist für mich ohne Belang." erklärte Aphadon, " Für mich könnt ihr mit Elbereth´ Licht konkurrieren." Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, drehte sich dann der Elb um und ging. Kaum hatte Morwen das Zimmer betreten, kam ihr auch schon eine höchstaufgebrachte Menelwen entgegen. "Wenn du glaubst, dass ich seelenruhig dasitze, kein Wort sage und darauf warte bis dich irgendjemand unter Umständen entführt, wieso, weshalb, warum auch immer, dann hast du dich aber ganz gewaltig verrechnet. Dann, meine Liebe, wäre ich KEINE gute Freundin. Morwen schaute Menelwen mit großen Augen an, denn sie war überrascht wegen ihrem plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruchs. Menelwen war sonst immer eher etwas zurückhaltend. Morwen schwieg und heftige Tiraden von Menelwen prasselten auf sie nieder. Sie schämte sich wegen ihres Verhaltens auf dem Heimweg, denn Menelwen machte sich ja nur Sorgen um sie und wollte, dass ihr nichts passiert. " Du WIRST nachher auf der Versammlung ALLES sagen, auch das mit der Entführung, sonst sehen ich mich gezwungen es selber zu tun." "Nein," sagte Morwen entschieden, " damit ich unter Arrest oder so was gestellt werde und nur noch mit Wachen oder andere Beschützer an mir kleben habe? Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen. Menelwen hatte plötzlich das unbändige Verlangen ihre Freundin für ihr Dummheit zu erwürgen, doch sie ging in Richtung Tür und sagte beim Hinausgehen: "Wenn du es nicht tust, dann tue ich es. Du bist für mich wie eine Schwester und ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn dir etwas geschied und ich habe nichts getan, obwohl ich es hätte können." Damit verließ Menelwen den Raum und zurück blieb eine Elbe, die immer noch sprachlos war. Eine Stunde später wurde Morwen von einem Hauptmann der Wache abgeholt. "Frau Morwen? Mein Name ist Aeglerun. Ich soll euch zum Audienzsaal geleiten. Der Elb verbeugte sich und folgte Morwen folgte ihm zum Audienzsaal. Vor der Tür klopfte er und ließ der Elbe dann den Vortritt. Morwen holt tief Luft, straffte die Schultern und betrat den Saal. Wie immer stand am Ende die große Tafel in deren Mitte König Thranduil saß und rechts neben ihm Legolas. Er trug immer noch die staubigen Sachen wie auf dem Heimritt. Dann kam neben ihm ein Freier Stuhl und auf dem letzten Stuhl der rechten Seite saß Aphadon. Links vom König saß Haldir o Lorien. Neben ihm saß Menelwen und einen Stuhl weiter nahm jetzt Aeglerun, der Hauptmann der Soldaten platz. König Thranduil machte ein sehr ernstes Gesicht und sprach:" Ah, Frau Morwen. Tretet doch näher. Mein Sohn hat mir berichtet was passiert ist, soweit er überhaupt dazu in der Lage war." Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er dann fort. "Ich danke euch, dass ihr ihn verteidigt habt, als er bewusstlos war." Nervös spielte Morwen mit ihren Händen. "Der Dank gebührt mir nicht, denn die Ork hatten es auf mich abgesehen." Ein Raunen ging durch den Saal und Legolas stand sogar auf und blickte Morwen mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Ärgernis an. Die Elbe wich seinem Blick aus und sah hinüber zu Menelwen. Ihre Freundin nickte und lächelte sie ermutigend an. Der König hob die Hand und augenblicklich kehrte Ruhe ein und Legolas setzte sich wieder, doch der Ausdruck in seine Augen hatte gewechselt. Morwen konnte Trauer und Frust darin erkennen. "Erklärt mir was ihr damit meint, Frau Morwen." sprach Thranduil.  
  
Morwen berichtete:" Nachdem ich den ersten Ork getötet und Morion den Zweiten niedergetrampelt hatte, stieg ich von Ivors Rücken um den Prinzen zu schützen und um mich selbst besser verteidigen zu können. Es waren noch zwei Ork übrig. Bortcz, ein kleiner drahtiger Ork und Ashnuz. Sie wollten, dass ich aufgebe und mit ihnen gehe zu ihrem Meister. Bortcz meinte, dass sein Meister mich haben will, doch warum sagten sie nicht. Ich erklärte ihnen, dass ich nie mit ihnen gehen würde und im folgenden Kampf erstach ich Ashnuz mit einen von Legolas Pfeilen. Danach wollte ich mich dem kleinen Ork zuwenden, doch dieser floh und sagte noch: "Ich komme wieder, denn Chefchen will dich haben und dann soll er dich bekommen." Ich legte dann Legolas auf Ivors Rücken, nachdem ich seinen Kopf verbunden hatte. Ich ritt dann auf Morion. Ich sucht die Jagdhütte, die nicht weit sein sollte und ritt in die Richtung, die Legolas mir vor dm Überfall gezeigt hatte."  
  
Der König hörte den Ausführungen der Elbe zu und als sie endete, machte er ein ernstes Gesicht. "Ich danke euch trotzdem für das Leben meines Sohnes, aber warum erzählt ihr erst jetzt, dass es eine Entführung sein sollte?" Morwen schaute ihn an. "Ich will nicht eingesperrt werde oder gehen müssen." sagte sie dann etwas kleinlaut. Die Miene des König hellte sich für einen Moment auf. "Eingesperrt werden nur Verbrecher und gehen müssen nur die Verbannte, aber ich muss sagen, dass es mich ein bisschen Sorgt? Was wollen die Nachtwesen von euch?" "Ich weiß es nicht."  
  
Legolas sog die Luft scharf ein, denn er wusste, dass sie log, doch er verriet aber nichts. Sein anfänglicher Ärger schlug in Wut und Trauer um. Er trauerte darum, dass sie doch so wenig Vertrauen zu ihm hatte. Der Elb spürte zum ersten Mal was es heißt innerlich statt körperlich verletzt zu werden. Er spürte ein Ziehen im Herzen. "Mein Entschluss steht fest." hörte der Prinz seinen Vater sagen, "Legolas wird weiterhin der Begleiter Frau Morwens sein. Wir werden die Wachen am Tor und an den Außenposten verstärken. Wer immer dieser Meister der Orks ist, er wird es bestimmt noch einmal versuchen., obwohl mir nicht ganz klar ist, was er von euch will." Thranduil blickte Morwen lange an, dann wandte er an seinen Sohn. "Hast du dem noch irgendwas hin zuzufügen ?" "Nein, Vater." sagte dieser knapp. "Gut dann weiß jeder was er zu tun hat. Hiermit beende ich die Versammlung." Der König erhob sich und verließ den Saal. Menelwen lief zu ihrer Freundin. "Ich bin stolz auf dich." sagte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. "Und warum fühle ich mich dann so bescheiden?" fragte Morwen zurück. Legolas ging an ihr vorbei und sein trauriger Blick traf die Elbe mitten ins Herz. "Legolas....!" rief sie und lief hinter ihm her. Er blieb stehen doch dreht sich nicht um. "Ich dachte du vertraust mir, doch das war wohl weit gefehlt. Ich werde weiterhin dein Begleiter sein, aber du solltest dir wirklich überlegen, ob du mir vertrauen willst, denn Vertrauen, Achtung und Treue sind das Maß aller Dinge." Dann ließ er Morwen stehen.  
  
Der Elbenprinz betrat seine Räume. Eine Wanne mit heißem Wasser stand schon für ihn bereit, denn er war gleich nach seiner Rückkehr zu seinem Vater geeilt ohne zu baden. Jetzt legte er die dreckige Kleidung ab, öffnete das Fenster und stieg in die Wanne. Legolas wusste nicht wie lange er schon in der Wanne lag, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. "Herein!" Die Tür öffnete sich und sein Freund Aphadon trat ein. "AH mein Freund, kommt herein. Entschuldige, dass ich mich noch nicht um dich gekümmert habe, aber diese Versammlung ging vor." "Macht nichts. Es freut mich dich gesund und munter wieder zu sehen. Wie ich gehört habe war hier vor geraumer Zeit die Hölle los? Stimmt es , dass Sauron zurückgekehrt war?" "Ja ," antwortet Legolas und nachdem der blonde Elb sich auch den letzten Schmutz vom Körper gewaschen hatte, berichtete er seinem Freund vom Ringkrieg. Er berichtete von Frodo und wie er an den Meisterring geraten war und unter welchen Umständen er von Arwen nach Imladris gebracht wurde. Legolas berichtete auch von Galadriel, der Herrin des Waldes und natürlich von Gimli seinen kurzen Zwergenfreund. Legolas schloß seinen Bericht mit den Ereignissen der letzten Tage. "Aufregende Zeiten hattest Du, mein Freund." kommentierte Aphadon die Erzählungen seinen Freundes, der gerade aus der Wanne aufstand und mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen im Nebenraum verschwand. Als er zurückkehrte trug der Elbenprinz beige Hosen und Stiefel. Sein Jacke war grün wie die Blätter des Mallornbaumes. Er ließ sein feuchtes Haar offen und wandte sich an Aphadon. " Nun erzähl, was führt dich nach Düsterwald?" "Eine Hochzeit in Thal. Eine Geschäftsfreundin meines Ziehvaters heiratet in 4 Monaten. Und eben hast du mir sogar von Ihrem Zukünftigen erzählt. Es ist Gimli, Gloinssohn. Ich dachte mir, dass ich ein bißchen früher los reiten sollte, dann kann man noch ein paar nette Tage zusammen verbringen und jetzt haben wir sogar den selben Weg." Aphadon lachte, stand vom Stuhl auf und klopfte dem Prinzen auf die Schulter. "Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen." sagte er. "Ich freue mich, dass du mal wieder hier bist." Mit einem Lächeln und der Freude über die aufgefrischte Freundschaft verließ Aphadon den Prinzen  
  
~(~  
  
Unruhig lief Morwen in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Legolas. "Morwen, setz dich hin! Du machst mich ganz nervös. was ist los mit dir?" Menelwen beobachtete ihre Freundin schon eine ganze Weile und diese Art von Unruhe kannte sie bei Morwen nur, wenn sie wirklich etwas plagte. "Los erzähl schon. Du kannst doch sonst auch nicht den Mund halten wenn dich irgendwas beschäftigt." Morwen schaute ihre Freundin an. "Man kann aber auch gar nichts vor dir verbergen." Menelwen ging zu ihrer Freundin, legte den Arm um sie und flüsterte: "Es geht dir danach besser und wir könne zusammen überlegen was zu tun ist." Die beiden Elben setzten sich an den Tisch und Morwen fing an zu erzählen, was in der Hütte geschehen ist und endete mit dem was Legolas nach der Versammlung zu ihre gesagt hatte. Menelwen schwieg und stand auf. Schließlich sagte sie zu ihrer Freundin: "Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach: Erstens, du bist verliebt. Sag jetzt nichts sondern laß mich ausreden und zweitens mußt du Legolas reinen Wein einschenken. Sag ihm wer wir sind und woher wir kommen, sonst wird er dir wohl nie verzeihen, denn er scheint mir trotz seiner Güte sehr stolz zu sein. Am besten du sagst es ihm wenn das Abendessen beendet ist und jeder Gast seiner Zerstreuung nachgeht." Morwen atmete tief ein überlegt und sagte schließlich: "Du hast recht. Was täte ich bloß ohne dich." Menelwen lachte und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du würdest wahrscheinlich von einem Fettnäpfchen ins nächste treten. Los wasch dir das Gesicht und laß uns essen gehen."  
  
Zehn Minuten später saßen beide an der Tafel. Legolas war ungewöhnlich schweigsam und bedachte Morwen nur mit der nötigsten Höflichkeit. Sie bemerkte, dass sie ihn sehr verletzt haben mußte, denn er vermied jeden Blick- und Körperkontakt. Das Abendessen zog sich endlos lange hin und mit jeder Minute sank Morwens Mut mehr und mehr in Richtung Nullpunkt. Nach dem Essen begab sich der Prinz auf die Terrasse und Menelwen gab ihrer Freundin zu verstehen, dass sie ihm folgen sollte. Haldir ging auch in Richtung Terrasse wurde jedoch von Menelwen geschickt aufgehalten und Morwen hatte freie Bahn.  
  
Morwen teilte die Vorhänge und trat in die Nacht hinaus. In einiger Entfernung stand Legolas am Geländer und schaute hoch zu den Sternen. "Ich habe die ganze Zeit überlegt, warum Du mir die Sache mit der Entführung nicht anvertraut hast. Du hast mir in der Hütte doch schon mehr Vertrauen entgegen gebracht, als es für Leute, die sich erst seit ein paar Tagen kennen üblich ist. Ich komme auf jeden Fall mit meinen Gedanken auf keinen Nenner. Ich weiß nur, dass mir dein mangelndes Vertrauen weh tut, nur weiß ich nicht warum." Morwen trat zu ihm. Ihr Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals und sie war aufgeregt. Legolas Stimme klang traurig und sie konnte nur vermuten wie tief er verletzt war. "Bitte laß uns ein paar Schritte gehen, denn ich möchte dir endlich eine Erklärung für das Ganze liefern." Der Prinz nickte und sie Stiegen die Treppe hinunter in den Garten, der friedlich und dunkel vor ihnen lag. Der Vollmond war als Lichtquelle ausreichend und die zwei Elben gingen nebeneinander auf dem breiten Weg. "Du wolltest doch vor dem Ausritt wissen warum das Buch für mich so wichtig ist und warum ich es in den nächsten Tagen brauche. Das ist einfach zu erklären: Ich brauche das Buch, um nach hause zu kommen. Frag nicht woher wir kommen, denn die Stadt, die ich dir nennen müßte, gibt es noch nicht." Legolas zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie fragend an. "Was heißt NOCH NICHT ?" "es heißt, dass ich in dieser zeit noch nicht einmal geboren bin. das passiert erst in ca. 3600 Jahren. Menelwen und ich kommen aus den 5. Zeitalter ungefähr 4000 Jahre in der Zukunft. Ein Elb gab mir das Buch." Morwen erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte bis hin zu ihrem ersten Treffen vor ein paar Tagen. Als sie endete schwiege beide. Nach einiger Zeit fragte Legolas dann: "Du brauchst also das Buch um in deine Zeit zurück zu kehren und das muß in den nächsten 9 Tagen passieren, sonst sitzt du ein ganzes Jahr hier fest?" "Ja, aber das ist nicht der Punkt, denn mittlerweile ist es mir egal ob und wann ich zurück kehre, denn für mich ist das nicht mehr wichtig. Ich weiß nicht warum dieser "Meister" unbedingt haben will. Vielleicht wegen des Buches oder nur wegen der Tatsache, dass Menelwen und ich wissen was in der Zukunft passieren wird. Mehr kann ich dir wirklich nicht sagen." Morwen Stimme wurde zu einem Flüstern. "Ich wollte DEIN Vertrauen nicht erschüttern und noch weniger wollte ich dich verletzen." Sie drehte sich um und stand vor Legolas. "Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen, doch selbst für mich hört sich das alles zu phantastisch an und ich hatte Angst, dass du denkst ich lüge oder ich sei verrückt."  
  
Legolas nahm ihre Hände, die die ganze Zeit nervös mit einem Taschentuch spielten. "Verrückt bist du. das steht außer Frage, denn du hast es ganz alleine mit vier Orks aufgenommen und für mich dein Leben riskiert." sprach er und blickte Morwen liebevoll in die Augen. " Ich habe im Ringkrieg zuviel gesehen und erlebt, was außerhalb so mancher Vorstellungskraft liegt, als dass ich nicht die Tatsache der Zeitreisen in Betracht ziehen würde. Ich werde nicht nach meiner Zukunft fragen, denn ich will sie selber erleben und nicht jetzt schon wissen." "Dann glaubst du mir?" "JA," antwortete der Elb. Morwen Herz tat einen Luftsprung und sie atmete erleichtert auf. "Eines möchte ich hier und jetzt aber noch klar stellen," fing Legolas ernst an "verletze mich nie wieder, denn der Schmerz frißt einen auf." "Nie wieder, muin nin." versprach Morwen. der Mond schien hell und Legolas konnte ihren erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck sehen. Er legte die Arme um sie und zog die Elbe an sich. Seine Stimme war jetzt nur noch ein Flüstern. "Morwen, gen milin. Wir kennen uns erst seit 4 Tagen, was für uns Elben nur als Sekunden erscheinen und doch bist Du die Frau, die ich mir als Gefährtin wünsche." gestand er ihr. Morwen konnte den Duft seines Körpers riechen und schloß die Augen. "Mir erging es genauso, als wir uns das erste Mal trafen. Legolas, Thranduils Sohn, ich liebe Dich von ganzen Herzen." Mit diesen Worten nahm sie ihre Kette mit dem schwarzen Stein ab. " Die Kette schenkte mir mein Vater kurz vor seinem Tod. Er sagte, dass ich sie eines Tages an den Mann geben werde, dem mein Herz gehören wird und wirklich es fällt mir nicht schwer." Sie hielt die Kette hoch und es schien als würde der schwarze Stein glühen. "Ich möchte dir mein wertvollstes Kleinod als Pfand meiner Liebe schenken." Morwen legte Legolas die kette um und der Stein baumelte direkt vor seinem Herzen. "Sie soll dir Glück bringen, wie mir in den letzten Minuten." Legolas war gerührt und sein herz schlug so heftig als wolle es zerspringen. Ihm wurde die Kostbarkeit dieses Geschenkes klar. "Nein," sagte er, "es soll nicht mir Glück bringen, sondern uns." Mit diesen Worten senkte er seinen Kopf und beide Elben verschmolzen zu einem endlosen Kuß.  
  
~(~  
  
Das Paar, das sich im Mondschein ihre Liebe schwor wurde von zwei haßerfüllten Augen beobachtet. "Freue dich nicht zu früh, Legolas. Ich will sie und sie wird mir gehören. morwen wird mein sein." Mir einen teuflischen grinsen auf den Lippen verschwand die dunkle Gestalt wieder im Palast.  
~(~  
Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu langweilig, aber eure Reviews würden mir sehr ermutigen. BITTE SEIT LIEB ZU MIR; ABER SAGT WENN ETWAS VERBEESERUNGSWÜRDIG IST: *fleh* *jammer* 


	8. Nachtschatten

Kapitel 7

****

Nachtschatten

Lautlos schlich die fast unsichtbare Gestalt durch die alten, verlassenen Gänge des Palastes. Er kannte jeden Zentimeter und wußte selbst ohne Licht, wo er sich befand und das er gleich an die Tür gelangte, die zu seinem Reich führte. Eine Sekunde später streckte er die Hand aus, erfaßte die Klinke und betätigte sie. Vor ihm lag jetzt ein Raum, der seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr bewohnt war. Einrichtungsgegenstände aus längst vergangenen Tagen standen hier und staubten vor sich hin. Er hatte diesen Raum entdeckt, als er neugierig durch den ältesten Teil des Palastes gestriffen war und er wußte, als er den Raum das erste Mal betrat, dass dies seine Zuflucht werden würde. Er betrat den Raum nicht wie andere durch eine Tür, sondern durch ein Netzwerk von Geheimgängen, auf die er durch Zufall gestoßen ist. Die Geheimgänge durchzogen den gesamten Palast und mündeten alle in einem Hauptgang, der tief im Düsterwald an die Oberfläche kam.

Mit einem Lächeln betrat er den Raum, in dessen Mitte und neben der Tür mehrere Kandelaber mit frischen Kerzen standen, doch bevor er sie entzündete, öffnete die Gestalt vorsichtig die schweren Vorhänge, die vor dem Fenster hängten, einen Spalt breit und spähte in den Garten. Voll blinder Wut, Haß und Eifersucht sah der Schatten, daß der Prinz immer noch mit seine Liebsten durch den Garten ging, manchmal stehen blieb und sie dann küßte. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild und wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Am liebsten wäre er eben aus dem Gebüsch, von dem er aus Morwen und Legolas beobachtet hatte, gesprungen und hätte Morwen aus den Armen des Elben gerissen, ihn gerne zur Hölle geschickt. Bei dem Gedanken, wie er sein Schwert oder seinen langen Dolch in den Körper von Legolas stieß , grinste er und hätte diese Idee gern sofort in die Tat umgesetzt. Oder sollte er Legolas heimlich töten und dann als Seelentröster für Morwen dasein? Dann würde sie bestimmt gerne sein Schicksal teilen und mit ihm Mittelerde regieren. Ja und dann würde sein Sohn weitermachen. "Ja, Morwen du wirst mein sein." Seine Stimme war nur ein rauhes Flüstern und angeekelt von den Bild, das sich ihm von seinem Fenster aus bot, schloß er sorgfältig die schweren Vorhänge damit kein Licht nach außen dringen konnte, wenn er gleich die Kerzen entzünden würde."Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Sohn, welche Frau kann dir schon widerstehen?" Die Gestalt vernahm die weiche Stimme seiner Mutter und antwortete: "Warte Mutter, ich mache erst mal Licht, dann können wir uns besser unterhalten.." flüsterte der Schatten und ging zu den Kandelabern neben der Tür. Er brauchte sich wegen dem Licht hier keine Sorgen machen, denn diese Flure waren versiegelt und die Fenster vom Staub und Dreck der Zeit blind. "So Mutter, jetzt ist es besser." Das sanfte Licht der Kerzen erhellte den Raum. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis sich seine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatte und dann dreht er sich bevor der Tür weg. Er ging auf ein mit Laken verhülltes Gebilde zu und zog die verstaubten Tücher herunter. Die Laken gaben den Blick auf eine Staffelei frei, die Maler zum fertigen ihrer Meisterwerke benutzen. Die Gestalt ging um die Staffelei herum um das Bild, das er bis in Detail kannte, wie immer mit dem selben Erstaunen zu betrachten, als ob er es zum ersten Mal sähe. "Du siehst wie immer hervorragend aus, Mutter." Das Bild zeigte das Porträt einer dunkelhaarige Frau, einer Elbe. Ihr ungebändigtes Haar, dass in wilden Locken ihre Rücken herunterfiel, war das wie die jadegrünen Augen das Auffälligste an ihrem Erscheinungsbild. Sie hatte ein friedliches Gesicht und der Künstler hatte ihr volle, rote Lippen geschenkt. Es war ein Werk höchster Vollendung. Voller Ehrfurcht verneigte sich die Gestalt vor dem Bild. "Sie gleicht mir bis aufs Haar, doch hat sie auch die selben Augen?" fragte ihn die Stimme in seinem Kopf. "Nein, sie hat leider nur die normalen blauen Augen der Elben. Es tut mir leid." "Sei nicht traurig, mein Sohn, dennoch hat sie es geschafft hierher zu kommen. Ganz so wie dein älteres Ich es vorausgesagt hat. Ach, Sohn, dein Vater wäre stolz, wenn er es sehen könnte, dass sein Blut letzten Endes doch noch Mittelerde beherrschen wird." schwärmerisch klang die Stimme in seinem Kopf, doch plötzlich wurde sie so kalt wie Eis. "Dieser dämliche Hobbit. Das so ein unbedeutendes Wesen der Untergang und Tod deines Vaters sein konnte, ist mir unerklärlich."

Bilder des Ringkrieges vor fast 125 Jahren liefen vor seinem geistigen Auge ab und das schockenste Erlebnis war der Einsturz Barad-dûrs, den er nur knapp entkam. Er war zu der Zeit bei seinem Vater gewesen, um dessen Triumph mit zu erleben. Als Elb hatte er sich in Mordor nicht unbedingt wohl gefühlt und zu Anfang hatten die Horden der Orks eher lieber gegrillt, als akzeptiert, dass er Saurons Sohn war."Ich denke, ich werde zuschlagen, wenn wir in ein paar Monaten nach Thal aufbrechen." "Ja, tu das, mein Sohn, doch vorher umwirb sie, sei höflich, hilfsbereit und ... Räum diesen verdammten Prinzen aus dem Weg. Er ist gefährlich für unser Vorhaben. Sorge außerdem dafür, dass sie nicht den Bund eingehen:" sagte die Stimme seiner Mutter. "Warum? Wenn ich Legolas danach töte ist es doch auch in Ordnung." "Du Narr," sagte seine Mutter verärgert, "Du weißt, dass wir Elben in den meisten Fällen unser Herz nur einmal vergeben und es dann beim Tod des anderen zerbricht. Mit dem Bund wird die Liebe gefestigt und besiegelt." "Sie ist aber anders aufgewachsen," entgegnete der Schatten, "und hat selbst mit ihren 424 Jahren schon viele Menschen überlebt und Schicksale erlebt. Sie sah das es nach dem Tod auch noch eine Liebe geben kann und da werde ich zur Not ansetzen. Laß mich nur machen, Mutter. Ich habe jede Kleinigkeit bedacht." "Na gut," sagte sie schließlich zufrieden.

Der Schatten stand noch ein Weile schweigend da und sagte dann schließlich: "Ich werde jetzt gehen. Ich wünsche dir schöne ruhige Tage bis wir uns wiedersehen." Mit diesen Worten deckte er das Bild wieder mit den Laken zu, löschte die Kerzen und schaute noch einmal in den Garten, der jetzt einsam und verlassen dort vor seinem Fenster lag. "Meine schöne Morwen..." seufzte er, verließ den Raum. und ging durch die Geheimgänge zurück in den bewohnten teil des Palastes zurück

****

~*~

Morwen und Legolas ahnte nichts von den Vorgängen, die in dem verlassen Zimmer geschahen. Sie waren völlig gefangen von ihrer neu gewonnenen Liebe zueinander. Die Luft schien zu knistern und am liebsten hätten sich beide sich der Leidenschaft ergeben, die von Sekunde zu Sekunde wuchs, doch Legolas hatte den Vorschlag gemacht, es offiziell zu machen und nicht heimlich. Mein Vater ist in alt hergebrachten dingen sehr altmodisch und er möchte auch, dass es dann auch diesen Weg geht." "Was meinst Du damit?" "Ganz einfach: er möchte gefragt werden, ob er etwas gegen unsere Verbindung hat." antwortet Legolas. Morwen zog eine Augenbraue hoch, doch sagte aber nichts dazu. Der Elbenprinz sah diese Geste und fragte neugierig: "Müßte ich deinen Vater nicht fragen?" "Nein," antwortete sie, "weil erstens der Herrscher Illond den Bund zwischen zwei Elben und Mensch und Elb verbat und..." "Was sagst du da ? Illond??" Plötzlich war Legolas sehr aufgeregt. Er stellte sich vor Morwen und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. "Ja," antwortete Morwen irritiert, "er ist seit fast 400 Jahren unser selbsternannter Herrscher." "Erkläre das bitte meinem Vater, denn die Orks und Uruk-hai bei unserem ersten Treffen war eine seiner Horden." "dann hat es schon begonnen." entgegnete die Elbe resigniert. "Was hat begonnen? Sprich nicht in Rätseln." forderte er ungeduldig und Morwen begann zu erzählen: " In unserer Zeit herrscht Illond seit fast 4000 Jahren, doch genaues weiß man nicht, denn viele Dokument aus der Zeit wurden vernichtet. Es gibt nur noch wenig Elben in Mittelerde, so wie Menelwen und mich. In unsere Stadt sind wir beide die letzen Elben und Valinor ist nur Legende, eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte." "Was ist mit mir?" fragte Legolas weiter. Das war die Frage, die Morwen am meisten gefürchtet hatte und senkte den Blick. "Erzähl es!" forderte er mit einem Nachdruck, der keine Widerstand zuließ. Morwen seufzte. "Soviel es die Geschichtsbücher hergeben bist du mit den Rest des Elbenvolkes gegen ihn angetreten. An deiner Seite war deine Gefährtin." "Und weiter?" forderte er unerbittlich. "Du hast gesehen, wie sie starb und mit ihr starb dein Herz. Du hast die Schlacht bei Dol Guldur verloren und hast danach Mittelerde verlassen, doch wohin du gingst war niemanden bekannt." Legolas wurde die Bedeutung ihrer Worte klar "Was ist mit dir? Was passiert mit Dir?" "Mir? Keine Ahnung, denn normaler Weise wäre ich doch garnicht hier, oder? Es wurde nirgendwo erwähnt wer deine Gefährtin war." Er trat ganz nah zu ihr und flüsterte zärtlich: "Wer dann, wenn nicht du? Ich will keine andere außer dir." Er schloß sie in die Arme. " Mach dir keine Sorgen, denn ich werde auf dich achtgeben." flüsterte er weiter bevor Morwen ihm den Mund mit einem Kuß verschloß.

****

~*~

"Das ist unmöglich. Wie in Elbereths Namen geht so etwas?" Thranduil schaute Morwen an und konnte nicht glauben, was er soeben gehört hatte, doch Morwen widersprach: "Es ist alles wahr, was ich gerade erzählt habe." Morwen und Legolas hatten dem König von Morwens und Menelwens Herkunft erzählt und als er hörte, dass der Kampf der Elben verloren sei, geriet er in Rage. "Nein, unser Volk sind Kämpfer, wenn es sein muß. Wir haben schon in jungen Jahren Morgoth bezwungen, die Drachen besiegt und jetzt hängt alles davon ab ob Du lebst oder stirbst?" " Nein, es hängt davon ab ob ihr trotz allem nicht aufgebt. Das Schicksal hängt nie von einer einzelnen Person ab. Frodo hätte es ohne Sam oder Gollum nie geschafft, den Meisterring zu vernichten und selbst der Rest des Ringbundes war nicht untätig gewesen, sondern haben das reich Gondor verteidigt, sonst wären allen Bemühungen zum trotz Aragorn ein König über einen Haufen Schutt und Asche geworden. Deshalb werde ich nicht meinen Kopf hinhalten und als Sündenbock für den Untergang der Elben dienen." Verteidigte sich Morwen.

Der König dacht kurz über ihre Worte nach und nickte schließlich: " Ja, ich denke ihr habt recht, Frau Morwen, doch wir müssen heraus finden wer oder was Illond ist um eventuell seinen nächsten Schachzug voraus zu sehen." Die Versammlung ging noch die ganze Nacht, jedoch ohne Ergebnisse. Schließlich brach der König die Versammlung im Morgengrauen ab. "Wir müssen warten, bis er den nächsten Schritt macht und dann können wir eventuell zurückschlagen." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich der König und die Versammlung wurde aufgelöst.

****

~*~

"So ihr wollt also wissen wer ich bin? Na da werdet ihr euch noch ein bißchen gedulden müssen und fangen werdet ihr mich sowieso nicht." dacht der Schatten und blickte sehnsüchtig zu Morwen, die gerade den Saal in Begleitung von Legolas, Haldir und Menelwen verließ.

****

~*~

Stunden später...

"Willst Du ausreiten?" Morwen zuckte zusammen, als sie die Stimme hörte. Sie dreht sich um und vor ihr stand Aphadon, der ihr Tun neugierig beobachtete. Unsicher lächelte sie ihn an und ging zu Morion, der unruhig in seiner Box umherlief. Sie strich dem grauen Hengst beruhigend über Hals und redete leise mit ihm. Aphadon trat neben sie und schaute auf den Hengst. "Ein sehr schönes und edles Tier ist es. Doch verrate mir warum du reiten willst, wenn es draußen schon fast dunkel ist und dazu noch mit Legolas Pferd ?" Ich möchte lernen zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit mit einem Pferd umgehen zu können." antwortet sie hastig und Morwen merkte wie dämlich ihre Ausrede war. Sie konnte ihm ja wohl kaum sagen, dass sie seit dem Ende der Versammlung darüber nachdachte, was für Legolas und dem Kampf zwischen ihm und Illond, der wohl nicht mehr all zu lange auf sich warten läßt, das Beste ist. Ich lief den ganzen Tag im Garten spazieren und kam zu dem Entschluß, dass es für alle das Beste wäre, wenn er nicht durch ihr Anwesenheit und ihrem damit verbundenen Tod abgelenkt ist. Sie beschloß Düsterwald zu verlassen, auch wenn ihr Herz ihr schmerzte und ihr davon abriet. 

Über die Ausrede von Morwen konnte Aphadon nur mit den Schultern zucken und damit sein Misstrauen bekunden. Die Elbe ignorierte dies und schwang sich auf Morions Rücken, nach dem sie ihn aus der Box geführt hatte. "Ich werde dich begleiten." sagte Aphadon schließlich. "Nein," sagte Morwen heftig, "ich will alleine sein und auch über verschiedene Dinge nachdenken." Mit diesen Worten und ohne auf einen Widerspruch von Aphadon zu warten, trieb sie Morion an und ritt damit durch das Palasttor.

"Menelwen!!" Legolas Stimme war wutverzerrt, als er durch die Gänge des Palastes rannte, zu dem Zimmer, dass Morwen mit Ihrer Freundin bewohnte. Ohne zu klopfen stieß er die Tür auf. Menelwen saß am Fenster und sah gerade einen einzelnen Reiter im Wald verschwinden.

"Menelwen, wo ist Morwen?" Legolas konnte seine Wut kaum noch beherrschen und kam bedrohlich näher. "Wo ist sie?" "Weg. Sie hat uns verlassen." antwortete sie leise "wo will sie hin?" fragte Legolas, doch als er keine Antwort bekam packte er sie an den Schultern. "Deine Freundin, dieses verdammte Weib, ist da draussen. Der Wald wimmelt wohl möglich von Orks und Du schweigst wie ein Grab. Hier lies!" Der Elb gab ihr Schulten frei und übergab Menelwen einen Brief. Er war von Morwen.

__

Mein Liebster,

ich weiß, dass was ich tue ist dumm und wird dich zutiefst kränken, aber ich kann deinen Zorn ertragen. Was ich jedoch nicht ertragen kann, ist die Tatsache, dass Dein Herz zerbricht und du dich aufgibst, wenn ich sterben sollte. Ich habe mich entschieden zu gehen, denn dann ist gewiß, dass ich nicht vor deinen Augen sterbe. Es ist dumm und unverzeihlich, aber ich will nicht, dass Du dich aufgibst, wenn es darauf ankommt. Sorge dich nicht um mich, denn ich werde dich wissen lassen, ob es mir gut geht.

In Liebe

Morwen

Menelwen gab ihm den Brief zurück. "Wo will sie hin?" "Ich darf es dir nicht sagen, aber was ich Dir sagen kann ist, dass ihr Weg historisch ist." Legolas überlegte kurz und rannte dann hinaus. Am frühen Abend, fast vier Stunden nach Morwen brachen vier weitere Reiter vom Palast auf. Es waren Legolas, Haldir, Aphadon und Aeglarun, der Hauptmann der Wache. Sie ritten nach Westen, denn die alte Furth war hier im Norden von Düsterwald der einzige Übergang über den Anduin. "Entweder will sie über den Caradhras und von dort aus nach Hobbingen oder sie will einfach nach Lorien." "Wieso der Caradhras?" fragte Aphadon "Die Minen sind seit dem Ringkrieg nicht mehr begehbar." antwortet Legolas kurz. "Bist Du dir sicher, dass sie diesen Weg nimmt?" fragte Haldir. "Nein, aber das ist für mich historisch genug und die beiden wollten sowieso nach Lorien, bevor sie vor einer Woche auf uns trafen." Haldir merkte, dass Legolas nicht die beste Laune hatte, eine Tatsache, die für ihn verständlich war. Selbst er hatte Menelwen gezürnt und war ohne Aussprache gegangen. Jetzt tat es ihm leid. 

Es war spät am Abend und langsam fing die Nacht an sich über Mittelerde auszubreiten. Die kleine Gruppe schlug ihr Lager am Waldrand auf, bestiegen die Bäume und benutzten die alten Wachtürme als Lagerstatt. In der Nacht erwachte Haldir. Irgendwas war anders und er schaute in die runde der Schlafenden. Er bemerkte, dass Aphadon und Aeglerun fehlten. Lautlos erhob er sich und lauschte in die Nacht hinein. Mit seinen feinen Elbengehör konnte er Stimmen vernehmen und Sie sprachen miteinander. "Du bist so ein Trottel," hörte er eine weibliche Stimme sagen, "da siehst du sie weg reiten und tust nichts." "Mutter, ich sagte doch schon, dass es mir leid tut. Woher sollte ich, denn wissen, dass sie nicht wiederkommen will? Aber keine Sorge, wir finden sie und werde dafür sorgen, dass Legolas sie nicht bekommt." antwortete eine andere Stimme flüsternd. Haldir lauschte jedes Wort, doch er kannte weder die Stimme der Frau noch wusste er wer dort flüsterte. Haldir überlegte nicht lange und zog seinen Elbendolch. Er musste wissen, wer es war, der dort im Dunkel der Nacht über Morwen und Legolas sprach. Er schlich zu der Stelle an der die Unterhaltung stattgefunden haben musste, doch es war niemand mehr da. Als er seinen Dolch wieder weg steckte und zurück zum Lagerplatz ging, bemerkte er nicht die finstere Gestalt, die ihn beobachtete.

Als Haldir wieder im Lager eintraf lag Aphadon in seinem Mantel eingerollt und schlief. Haldir rüttelte an seiner Schulter und fragte ihn: "Wo warst du?" Aphadon schaute den großen breiten Elben an und antwortete: "Ich bin Aeglerun gefolgt, als er einfach das Lager verließ, doch ich verlor ihn aus den Augen. Danach bin ich hierher zurückgekehrt." "Also war es Aeglerun...." überlegte Haldir laut. "Was war Aeglerun?" fragte Legolas, der von den Stimmen seiner Freunde erwacht war. "Aeglerun ist verschwunden. Ich habe ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und einer Frau mitbekommen. Er nannte sie Mutter." Haldir berichtete seinen Freunden von dem Gespräch, dass er belauscht hatte. "Ich denke, dass er auch für die Orkhorden verantwortlich ist, die hier so weit im Norden ihr Unwesen treiben und für diesen Entführungsversuch gegen Morwen." "Du meinst, er ist Illond von dem ihr die ganzen Tage im Palast erzählt?" fragte Aphadon erstaunt. "Ja, davon gehe ich aus." Dann wandte sich Haldir an Legolas. "Er will dich töten. Er sieht in dir wohl einen Konkurrenten, doch er will Morwen für sich." Legolas wusste, dass es nichts brachte seinem Freund vorzuspielen, dass Morwen ihm nur als Freundin etwas bedeutete, denn dafür kannte Haldir ihn zu gut. "Dann müssen wir ab sofort vorsichtiger sein, denn wir wissen nicht was dieser Kerl als nächstes vorhat, beziehungsweise wann er wieder zuschlägt. Am besten zeigst du uns bei Sonnenaufgang, wo Du das Gespräch stattfand. Vielleicht finden wir noch irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte und jetzt lasst uns schlafen. Wir haben noch viele Meilen morgen zu reiten und es ist besser, wenn wir ausgeruht sind." Aphadon erklärte sich bereit die erste Wache und die anderen nickten zustimmend.

~*~

Ihr wollt mich haben? Ihr kriegt mich nicht! Bei diesen Gedanken lachte die schwarze Gestalt leise vor sich hin und erwartet den nächsten morgen. 

~*~

Die Nacht verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle und am nächsten Morgen wurden Aphadon und Haldir von Legolas geweckt, der die letzte Wache übernommen hatte. Legolas hatte die Ruhe, die er während seiner Wache wahrgenommen hatte genossen und die frische klare Luft eingeatmet. Er dacht an Morwen, was sie wohl jetzt täte oder ob es ihr gut ginge. Erneut stiegt die Wut über ihr dummes Verhalten hoch und er beschloss seine Freunde zu wecken um wieder auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Nach einem kurzen Frühstück, dass aus frischem Wasser und Lembas und ein paar Früchten bestand, führte Haldir sie zu der Plattform auf der das Gespräch statt gefunden hatte, dessen unfreiwilliger Zeuge er gewesen war. "Hier ist nicht eine Spur zu finden, aber das habe ich erwartet. Kommt, lasst uns aufbrechen, denn Morwen hat schon einen ziemliche Vorsprung." Legolas war etwas gereizt, denn er konnte sich nicht erklären, dass einer der treuesten Untertanen seines Vaters ein gefährlicher Verräter war und Jagd auf Morwen und ihn machte. Die drei Freund stiegen von den Bäumen und pfiffen nach den Pferden, die die Nacht im Walde verbracht hatten. Nur drei von ihnen kamen aus dem Unterholz und ließen ihre Herren auf ihre Rücken steigen. "Er musst weiter geritten sein. Wir haben keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren." Legolas trieb seine Freunde zur Eile an und die kleine Gruppe ritt weiter nach Westen zu der alten Fuhrt, dem Übergang über den Fluss Anduin. 

~*~

Ja beeilt euch!! Wieviel Zeit habt ihr noch?? Schnell, Schnell Legolas, sonst könnte es zu spät sein......Im i-Dhúath!! 

So das war das nächste und ich hoffe, dass es ein bißchen spannend war. **Bittet und bettelt um viele Reviews **

Es kann sich nur um Tage handeln, wann das 8.Kapitel abgeschrieben ist. Ich hoffe es dauert euch nicht zu lange!!


	9. Eine Weiße Frau

Kapitel 8  
  
Eine weiße Frau  
  
Die Tage, seitdem Morwen mit Morion losgeritten war, vergingen wie im Fluge. Sie ritt auf der alten Waldstrasse die einmal von Ost nach West durch den Düsterwald führte und obwohl sie nahe der Riesenspinnen, Ungoliaths Brut, vorbei führte war sie relativ gut befahren. Die Elbe traf mindestens ein Dutzend Kaufleute die in Richtung Thal unterwegs waren. Die meisten der Kaufleute beachteten sie nicht, denn für sie waren die Elben eher etwas alltägliches, doch Einige, die sie erblickten und sie in großem Tempo vorbeireiten sahen blickten ihr lange hinterher.  
  
Morwen war jetzt schon fast 2 Tage unterwegs und hatte den Wald seit dem Tag zuvor hinter sich gelassen. Sie rastet abseits der Straße in einem Dickicht und Morion graste unweit von ihr. Die Sonne war schon im Westen untergegangen und die Nacht brach herein. Morwen schlief schon eine ganze Weile als sie aufwachte.  
  
Leiser Gesang lag in der Luft und sie versuchte den Klängen zu lauschen. Sie schaute sich kurz um und sah dass ihr Pferd Morion auf der Lichtung lag und schlief. "Also, keine Gefahr, aber woher kommt der Gesang?" überlegte sie und entschloss sich, der Sache nach zu gehen. Mit jedem Schritt den Morwen tat wurde der Gesang lauter und doch war nie mehr als ein leises, freundliches Lied. Sie kam zu einer Lichtung, die im Mitten einer Baumgruppe lag und konnte aus einem riesigen Ginster heraus alles wunderbar beobachten.  
  
Sie sah auf der Lichtung ein großes Feuer um das sich große Gestalten eingehüllt in beigen, grünen oder grauen Mänteln saßen. Einige von ihnen hatten ihre Kapuzen abgestriffen und so konnte Morwen erkennen, dass es ebenfalls Elben waren, aber was für welche, denn sie waren groß, größer sogar als Legolas und es kam der Beobachterin so vor als ob diese Elben in ganz anderes Sphären leben würden. Morwen lauschten den Stimmen der Gruppe, die aus ungefähr zehn Elben bestand. Sie waren rein und die der Frauen glockenhell und wundervoll im Gesang anzuhören. Morwen ließ weiter ihren Blick schweifen und erblickte unter einem Baum ein großes prachtvolles Zelt und sie überlegte kurz wem diese gehören mag, als der Eingang sich öffnete und eine Elbe, schöner und strahlender als ihre Gefährten heraus trat. Sofort waren mehrere Elben an ihrer Seite und begleiteten sie zu einem bequemen Stuhl, der von der Größe eher einem Thron glich. Mit katzengleichen Schritten schritt die Elbe über die Lichtung und nahm auf den Stuhl platz. Sie war groß und ihr fast weißes Haar wurde von einem silbernen Stirnreif gehalten. Ihr Umhang sowie ihr Kleid waren reinweiß und ihr Gesicht erstrahlte vor Würde, Weißheit und Wissen. Morwen konnte sehen, dass sie sich erst einigen ihrer Begleiter unterhielt bis sie plötzlich ihren Blick hob und in Morwens Richtung schaute. Schnell duckte sie sich im Ginster und hoffte, dass sie nicht erblickt worden ist. Aus reiner Neugier schaute sie nochmals aus dem Ginster und sah, dass die weiße Elbe immer noch in ihre Richtung schaute und mit einem Mal hatte Morwen das Gefühl, dass diese Frau ihr nicht nur in die Augen schaute sondern direkt in ihre Seele. Dann plötzlich wandte sie ihr Gesicht wieder ab und sprach erneut mit ihren Gefährten.  
  
Morwen hatte genug gesehen und schlich zurück zu ihrem Lagerplatz. Die Zeit musste gerast sein denn es dämmerte schon wieder. Die Elbe verlor keine Zeit. Sie packte ihre paar Sachen ein, schwang sich auf Morions Rücken und ritt los. Sie wollte heute den Anduin erreichen und dort wollte sie sich auch entscheiden, ob sie weiter in Richtung Nebelgebirge reiten wollte oder nach Süden, nach Lorien.  
  
Lange dachte sie über die nächtlichen Vorkommnisse nach. Wer war diese Elbe gewesen? Unbeachtet zog die Landschaft vorbei und so gegen Mittag erreichte Morwen die alte Furth. Es war eine große alte Brücke, die über den Fluss Anduin führte. Es war auch soweit im Norden die einzigste Brücke über den Anduin.  
  
Morwen stieg vom Pferd und betrat langsam die aus Stein gemauerte Brücke. Sie lehnte ans Geländer und schaute eine Weile dem vorbei fließendem Wasser zu und lauschte den Klang der tosenden Wassermassen. "Es ist zu weilen ein atemberaubendes Schauspiel solch Wassern zu zuschauen." Morwen schrak aus ihren Gedanken und drehte sich zu der Stimme um.  
  
~*~  
  
Die Gruppe ritt so schnell es ging um voran zu kommen. Sie waren jetzt schon fast zehn Tage unterwegs und hatten den Wald bei Tagesanbruch hinter sich gelassen. Morgen würden sie die Furth erreichen die sie über den Anduin führen würde. Haldir bemerkte, dass sich Legolas Laune von Tag zu Tag verschlechterte. "Ich werde sie fesseln, damit sie nicht mehr so einen Dummfug macht und ich werde sie knebeln damit sie sich nicht mehr um Kopf und Kragen reden kann." dachte er sich. Sie ritten oftmals bis tief in die Nacht um diese törichte Elbe endlich einzuholen, doch bis auf Morions Spuren fanden sie nichts.  
  
Am frühen Abend des elften Tages zog Nebel auf und die Elben beschlossen, dass besser sei sich jetzt einen Schlafplatz zu suchen als noch durch den Nebel zu irren. Schon eine Stunde später brannte ein kleines Feuer und Legolas, Haldir und Aphadon verzehrten etwas Lembas-Brot und einen Hasen, den Aphadon kurz zuvor erlegt hatte. Wind kam auf und blies Nebel vom Fluss herauf, dessen Lauf sie seit der Überquerung der Furth am Vortag, folgten. "Seit mal leise!" zischte der Elbenprinz plötzlich und lauschte in die Nacht, "Hört Ihr das auch?" Die Gefährten lauschten auf die Geräusche der Nacht. Um sie herum zischte und knurrte es und ein übler Gestank stieg den dreien in die Nase. "ORKS!" Alarmiert von den Geräuschen hatten die Elben ihren Waffen gezogen und sie versuchten mit ihrem scharfen Augen etwas in dem Nebel, er sich langsam lichtete, zu erkennen. Sekunden erschienen plötzlich so lang wie ein ganzes Zeitalter... Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung griffen sechs Uruk-hai an und stürzten sich die Gruppe. Drei Uruks zogen ihre Waffen gegen Legolas, zwei gegen Haldir. Aphadon lief in die Nacht hinaus und der letzte Angreifer lief hinter ihm her.  
  
Legolas konnte noch einen Schuss mit seinem Bogen abgeben, wobei der Pfeil sein Ziel im Kehlkopf des ersten Uruk-hais fand. Zuckend und mit einem Röcheln ging er langsam zu Boden. Seine zwei Gefährten stürzten sich mit lautem Gebrüll auf den Elbenprinzen und wollten ihn mit ihren Schwertern in mundgerechte Stücke teilen. Legolas schaffte es gerade noch unter den Schlägen seiner Feinde weg zu tauchen, doch trotz seiner schnellen Reaktionen traf ihn ein Schwertstreich am Oberarm. Das Hemd zerriss und Blut trat aus der Wunde. Eine Sekunde schaute der Prinz auf seinen Arm und mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der elbische Entschlossenheit verriet, zog er seine Dolche und konnte wieder in letzter Sekunde einem Schlag aus dem Hinterhalt parieren. Ohne zu Zögern rammte er dem schweren Krieger seinen Dolch ins Auge. Sofort rann das schwarze Blut an seinem Dolch herunter und doch fiel der Uruks nicht tot um sonder griff sich schreien an das verletzte Auge und rannte ohne zu überlegen los... direkt in das Schwert seines Kampfgefährten. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken schleuderte er die Leiche fort und gerade als er sein Schwert auf Legolas niedersausen lassen wollte, durchbohrten ihn zwei Pfeile, die aus der undurchdringlichen Nacht kamen. Der Prinz schaute in die Richtung, aus der die Pfeile kamen und Haldir, der nach bestandenen Kampf neben ihn trat sagte nur: "Elbenpfeile!"  
  
Lautlos traten zwei große weißblonde Elben ans Feuer. Sie trugen die Uniformen des goldenen Waldes Lothloriens. "Farndil! Maegorn! Es ist schön euch zu sehen." begrüßt Haldir die beiden Neuankömmlinge. "Wir sind wohl keine Sekunde zu früh gekommen." sagte der eine von beiden und schaute sich um. "Wart ihr nicht zu dritt?" "Ja," Aphadon trat zwei Sekunde später aus der Nacht heraus, "aber der letzte Uruk ist leider entkommen."  
  
Ohne weiter Überraschungen ab zu warten wurden die Pferde, die sich zu beginn des Kampfes etwas entfernt hatte herbei gerufen und sie ritten hinaus in die Nacht, Richtung Lorien.  
  
~*~  
  
Als Legolas mit den Uruks kämpfte, sah ihm eine schwarze Gestalt aus sicherer Entfernung zu. "Jetzt wirst du sterben, Elbenprinz." lachte sie leise. "Seit ihr zufrieden, Herr?" knurrte ein großer, schwerer Uruk, der an die Seite seines Meisters trat, "Ja," entgegnete dieser und schaute weiter hin zu dem Kampfplatz in der Haldir und Legolas um ihr Leben fochten, doch Sekunden später erstarb sein böses Lächeln. "Wer? WAS?" Seine Krieger lagen leblos dar und plötzlich traten zwei weitere, fremde Elben an das Feuer. Haldir schien sie wohl zu kennen, denn er ging freudig auf sie zu. Die Wut des Schattens stieg ins unermessliche. "Es ist wohl besser, wenn ihr Euch jetzt von hier entfernt." wandte der Uruk ein. Blitzschnell zog die schwarze Gestalt einen Dolch und bevor der Uruk wusste, wie ihm geschah war er tot. "Sag mir nicht, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe." zischte er und ohne einen weiter Blick auf die Leiche zu verschwenden, ging er in die Nacht hinaus.  
  
~*~  
  
Neben Morwen stand die große weiße Elbe, die sie die Nacht zuvor in der Nähe ihres Lagerplatzes mit Ihren Gefährten beobachtet hatte. "Wasser ist unsere heimliche Freude. Wir können dem Ruf des Meeres nicht entgehen." Sie wandte Morwen das Gesicht zu und Schaute ihr tief in die Augen. "Doch einigen von uns ist ein anderes Schicksal als Valinor auferlegt." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie die Brücke Richtung Westen. Morwen war wie in Trance und erwachte erst als die Fremde nicht mehr zu sehen war. Morwen schaute sich um und fragte sich wer das war, doch da ihr niemand eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen geben konnte ging sie hinüber zu Morion, der schon auf der anderen Seite stand und einige saftige Grashalme zermalmte, schwang sich auf seinen Rücken und ritt wieder los. Die Worte der Fremden waren Morwen im Kopf geblieben und während der Hengst im Schritttempo sie auf der westlichen Seite der Anduin nach Süden trug, grübelte sie darüber nach wer diese Frau war. Irgendwann gab sie es auf, denn eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen zu bekommen war im Moment genau so unmöglich, als einen Ork zum Essen ein zu laden.  
  
Um sich selbst mit Nahrung zu versorgen, angelte sie Fische und jagte Hasen in den frühen Abendstunden und röstete sie dann über dem Feuer. Es war zwar kein Festmahl aber es war besser als ständig irgendwelche Beeren und Kräuter zu essen.  
  
Selten traf sie auf Menschen und noch seltener auf Elben, doch wenn sie trotzdem mal auf jemanden traf, vermied es den Leuten über den Weg zu laufen. In der zweiten Woche nach der Furthüberquerung im Norden, sah sie in der Ferne eine kleine Gruppe bewaffneter, uniformierter Elben und wie aus heiterem Himmel schrillten in ihrem Kopf sämtliche Alarmglocken. Ihr kam es zwar nicht in den Sinn, dass die Soldaten nach ihr suchen könnten, doch sie entschied, dass es besser sei einen großen Bogen um die Gruppe zu machen. Doch es war zu spät. Die Elben hatten sie erspäht und die Gruppe teilte sich. Sie hatte vor mehreren Tagen den Befehl bekommen nach Norden zu reiten, dem Prinzen und Haldir entgegen und falls sie einer Elbe begegneten, sollte sich die Gruppe teilen. Die anderen sollten Morwen als Schatten folgen, damit ihr nicht passierte.  
  
Morwen merkte davon nichts, denn sie freute sich über die Tatsache, dass sie in ungefähr ein oder zwei Tagen den sagenhaften Wald Lothlorien erreichen würde. Es gab jedoch eine Sache, welche die Elbe stutzen ließ. Wo waren die Orks?? Im Düsterwald sprangen sie fast von jedem Baum und hier fand man nirgends auch nur eine Spur.  
  
Ohne irgendwelche Zwischenfälle erreichte die junge Elbe den Nordrand von Lorien schon an selben Abend. Beim Anblick der riesigen Mallornbäume verschlug ihre den Atem. Sie ritt in den Wald hinein. Ein wispern ging durch die Bäume und sie war noch nicht einmal ein paar Meter in den Wald geritten als eine Stimme aus den Bäumen ertönte. "Halt! Absteigen!" Morwen erschrak und auch Morion schnaubte nervös. Sie strich sanft über den Hals Tieres und als sie in die Bäume schaute um zu sehen, wer da so unfreundlich war, fragte sie laut und deutlich: "Was passiert wenn ich es nicht tue?" "Dann müssten wir dich vom Pferd schießen." sagte die Stimme, doch sie war jetzt direkt neben ihr und Morwen schaute in das Gesicht eines lorischen Elben, dann traten aus dem Unterholz vier Elben, bewaffnet mit Pfeil und Bogen. Sie zielten auf die junge Elbe. "Wer bist du und warum betrittst du ohne Erlaubnis die Wälder Lothloriens?" Morwen überging den ersten Teil der Frage und antwortete stattdessen: "Ich möchte den Wald nur durchqueren, mich an seinen Wundern kurz erfreuen und dann weiterziehen."  
  
Der Elb war sichtlich nicht zufrieden mit dieser Antwort und sah sie mit durchdringenden Augen an. Plötzlich tauchten aus dem Unterholz drei weitere Elben auf und einer Flüsterte den Anführer etwas zu. Dieser trat dann auf sie zu und sagte: "Du bist Morwen Ildris und du wirst uns nach Calas Galadhorn begleiten. Morwen wusste wann sie verloren hatte und glitt von Morions Rücken. Der Anführer verbeugte sich kurz und sagte mit herblassender Stimme: "Glorfindel, zu ihren Diensten." Morwen wusste, dass er wohl die selbe Geste erwartete doch sie hob den Kopf und sagte mit beißendem Unterton: "Auf deine Dienste verzichte ich lieber. Wann werden Legolas und Haldir auch hier sein?" Der Neuankömmling der mit Glorfindel gesprochen hatte verbeugte sich ebenfalls kurz. "Adandûr, Hauptmann der lorischen Garde, zu ihren Diensten... Sie werden heute Nacht ebenfalls hier ankommen." Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren setzte sich die Gruppe in Bewegung mit dem Ziel Calas Galadhorn, der Stadt im Herzen Loriens.  
  
~*~  
  
Es erschien Morwen wie Stunden als die Gruppe endlich die ersten Ausläufer der Stadt erreichen. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass man nicht ein einzigen Baum für die Errichtung der Stadt gefällt hatte. Man hatte die Bäume einfach in die Bauweise der Häuser mit einbezogen. Und so kam es nicht selten vor, dass mitten aus dem Hausdach ein riesiger Baum ragte. Einige der Häuser waren sogar in den Wipfeln der Bäume erbaut worden und um diese Behausungen zu erreichen musste man über reich verzierte Wendeltreppen, die sich um dem jeweiligen Baumstamm schlangen, hinauf steigen. Alles schimmerte in fluoriszierendem, hellem blau oder elfenbeinweiss. Jedes Bauwerk war einzigartig, denn nirgendwo fand man die selben Verzierungen oder Verschnörkelungen.  
  
Morwen wusste nicht wie lange sie schon durch die Stadt gingen, aber irgendwann blieb Adandûr vor dem scheinbar größtem und ältesten Mallornbaum stehen. Eine Treppen, die Morwen schon zuvor bei anderen Bäumen gesehen hatte, wendelte sich um den mächtigen Stamm, der aufgrund seines Alters einen weitaus größeren Umfang hatte als alle anderen Bäume. "Folge mir." sagte der Hauptmann freundlich und sie stiegen die Stufen hinauf. Oben angekommen, verschlug es Morwen den Atem. Auf einer riesigen Plattform, die im Wipfel des Baumes errichtet worden ist, stand ein prachtvolles Haus. " Wem gehört es?" fragte Morwen ohne die Augen von dem Haus los zu bekommen. "Einst gehörte es Celeborn und Frau Galadriel, doch nun wohnt der Hüter des Waldes darin. Es ist Haldir." sagte Adandûr und ohne weiter Fragen ab zu warten, verließ er die Plattform wieder. Zurück blieben Morwen mit Glorfindel, der sie von oben bis unten betrachtete. "Ich glaube ein Bad schadet dir nicht." sagte er mit einem spöttischen Unterton. Morwen kochte von Wut über so viel Frechheit. "Folge mir." sagte der Elb und ging ohne zu schauen, ob sie ihm überhaupt folgte ins Haus.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit blieb Glorfindel vor einer Tür stehen und wartete bis Morwen ihn eingeholt hatte. "Hier ist dein Zimmer und eine Wanne mit heißem Wasser wird auch schon da stehen. Was ich jetzt sage, sage ich nur einmal: Wage es ja nicht zu fliehen. Du kämst nicht weit." Mit einem überheblichen Lächeln auf den Lippen ließ er die Elbe stehen. Morwen betrat das Zimmer und wirklich... eine Wanne mit heißem Wasser und duftendem Seifenschaum stand tatsächlich für sie bereit. Sie schaute weiter um und entdeckte auf dem Tisch, der am Fenster stand, ein Tablett mit kaltem Braten, Brot, Käse und einer Schale Obst, ebenso wie ein Krug und einen Becher.  
  
Hungrig naschte sie vom Braten und aß ein paar Weintrauben. Sie wollte jedoch zuvor sich den Dreck der letzten Tage vom Körper waschen und stieg aus den verdreckten, staubigen Hosen in die Wanne. Das heiße Wasser tat gut und Morwen genoss jede Sekunde in dem herrlich warmen Wasser. "Es geht doch nichts über ein heißes Bad." schwärmte sie genießerisch und tauchte kurz unter Wasser um die Haare zu waschen. Dann tauchte sie wieder auf und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück. "Genieße es, solange du nur kannst, denn wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du dir wünschen, nie den Düsterwald verlassen zu haben!" Mit einem kleinen Aufschrei wirbelte Morwen aus der Wanne.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas, Haldir, Aphadon und die zwei lorischen Soldaten ritten die ganze Nacht hindurch, ohne Pause. Keiner von ihnen sprach auch nur ein Wort, denn jeder überlegte wie es die Uruks geschafft hatte sie einzuholen, obgleich sie stets ein scharfes Tempo vorgelegt hatten. Die einzige Antwort, die es darauf gab war, dass Aeglerun, der vor acht Tagen verschwunden war hinter der ganzen Sache stecken mochte, denn er wusste von Anfang an welchen Weg sie reiten wollten. Legolas gefiel diese Antwort nicht und irgendwas erschien ihm faul an der ganzen Sache. Er wusste nur noch nicht was.  
  
Am frühen Abend erreichten sie den nördlichen Waldrand und Farndil blies in ein kleines Horn, welches an seinem Gürtel hing. Sekunden später trat Adandûr aus dem Unterholz. "Wir haben euch erst heute Nacht erwartet." sagte er nach einer kurzen Verbeugung. Haldir berichtet kurz vom dem Überfall eine Nacht zuvor. "... und hielte wir es für besser, die Nacht durch zu reiten."  
  
"Wo ist sie?" fragte Legolas nach einer Weile ungeduldig. Der Hauptmann der Wache schaut ihn an und sah die Ungeduld und den Zorn in seinen Augen. Er könnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Es war selten, dass gerade Legolas solche Gefühle zeigte, denn er war eher introvertiert. "Ich bringe euch zu ihr." und mit einem knappen Nicken setzte sich die Gruppe in Bewegung.  
  
Legolas hatte kein Auge für die Schönheit des Waldes, zumal er schon einmal hier gewesen ist und mit jedem Schritt, den sie in Richtung des Herz des Waldes gingen, wuchs seine Anspannung. Als sie endlich die Stufen zu dem Haus des Wächters erklommen, wartete Glorfindel bereits auf sie. Er verbeugte sich vor Legolas: "mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." "Danke," sagte er. Dann wandte sich Glorfindel an Haldir: "Sie ist im grünen Zimmer...." Mehr brauchte Legolas nicht hören. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, ging er ins Haus. Er kannte den Weg, denn er hatte es in der kurzen Zeit, als der hier in Lorien war mit der Ringgefährten, selbst bewohnt.  
  
Lautlos und ohne ein Anklopfen öffnete er einen Augenblick später die Tür. Da sah er Morwen in der Wanne liegend mit einen genießerischen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Er konnte plötzlich seinen Mund nicht mehr halten und sagte: "Genieße es, solange du nur kannst, denn wenn ich erst mal mit dir fertig bin, wirst du dir wünschen den Düsterwald nie verlassen zu haben." Er sah wie sie vor Schreck fast mit der gesamte Wanne umfiel und sich zu ihm umdrehte. Mit funkelnden Augen starrte er sie an, als er jedoch ihren bittenden Blick sah, der ihn stumm um Verzeihung bat, wurde sein Herz weich, doch sein Verstand nicht und sein Stolz gewann wieder die Oberhand. Bevor er dem Drang sie zu erwürgen nachgeben konnte, verließ er wortlos das Zimmer. Auf dem Gang begegnete er Haldir, der ihm das Zimmer neben Morwen zuwies. Zornig schrie er seinem Freund hinterher: "Das tust du doch mit Absicht, ODER???" Im Gehen drehte sich Haldir nochmals um und rief unschuldig: "Ich weiß nicht was du meinst, mellôn nin!"  
  
Also drehte Legolas wieder um und ging wieder in die Richtung zurück in der sein Zimmer lag. Als er nochmals an Morwens Zimmer vorbeikam lauschte er kurz, doch es war nichts zu hören und so betrat er sein Zimmer. Auch für den Elbenprinzen stand eine Wanne mit heißem Wasser bereit. Rasch entkleidete er sich und stieg in die Wanne, doch sein Ärger über Morwen ließ es nicht zu, dass er das erste Bad nach fast 12 Tagen richtig genoss. Er wusch sich rasch den Dreck und den Staub vom Körper und aus den weißblonden Haaren. Danach stieg er aus der Wanne und legte sich nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet auf das große weiche Bett. Legolas wollte noch etwas über Morwen nachdenken, doch seine Müdigkeit machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung und einen Herzschlag später war er eingeschlafen, denn zehn Tage ohne richtig zu schlafen waren selbst für den härtesten Elben zuviel.  
  
~~~**~~~~  
  
So das warst erst mal * flehend* Bitte nicht bös´ sein wegen der langen Wartezeit!!!! REVIEWS!!!! BITTE!!!!! 


	10. Das Erbe

Als ich habe mir wieder viele schöne Dinge ausgedacht und wenn es Anlass zu Meckern oder wenn es etwas gutes ist dann wisst ihr was zu tun ist "frech grinst"  
  
Achtung ! : Die Figuren, die bekannt erscheinen sind von Tolkien, der Rest ist von mir.  
  
PS : Ein Geheimnis !!!  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
Das Erbe  
  
Morwen lief in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie langsam verzweifeln sollte oder ob sie sich über die Halsstarrigkeit eines gewissen Elbenprinzen ärgern sollte. Nein sauer konnte sie ihm nicht sein, denn sie hatte ja den Düsterwald ohne ein Wort zu sagen verlassen. Sie grübelte hin und her, ob er ihr je verzeihen könnte, denn wenn sie richtig überlegte, dann würde sie wahrscheinlich auch wütend werden, wenn sie an seiner Stelle gewesen wäre. Sie grübelt so ziemlich lange hin und her und überlegte auch, wie sie sich bei Legolas entschuldigen könnte. Der Tag verging wie im Fluge und sie merkte es als es schon fast zu dunkel war, dass es unter Umständen nicht schlecht wäre etwas zu essen und so setzte sie sich an den Tisch, der am einem Fenster stand. Sie aß ein paar Weintrauben und während sie so aus dem Fenster schaute, bemerkte sie, dass der Wald, der am Tag im ein sanftes goldenes Licht gehüllt war, jetzt zur Abenddämmerung ihn ein kühler, silberner Glanz einhüllte. Ihr fiel ein, dass sie vor Jahren ein Buch über die Unsterblichen Lande gelesen hatte und dort, bevor von Morgoth und Ungoliath vernichtet, zwei Lichtbäume Valinor erhellten. Es waren der goldene Baum Laurelin und sein Bruder, der silberne Baum Telperion.  
  
Morwen schaute dem Lichtspiel noch eine Weile zu und bald darauf schaute sie hinunter in die Gassen von Calas Galadon. Es war ruhig und nur eine Gestalt huschte durch die Gassen. Die Elbe erschrak. Das war doch die weiße Frau von der Furth. Morwen erkannte sie vom Weiten, denn sie trug immer noch den Strahlend weißen Mantel wie vor ein paar Tagen. Die Fremde stand jetzt direkt unter ihrem Fenster und schaute nach oben. Nur kurz war der Blickkontakt zwischen ihr und Morwen, doch sie hob die Hand zum Gruß. Plötzlich drehte sich die Fremde um und wollte gehen. Morwen musste mit ihr reden. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es sehr wichtig ist sie zu sprechen. "Warte auf mich! Ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden!" rief Morwen nachdem sie hektisch das Fenster geöffnet hatte und dabei fast eine Scheibe zerschlagen hätte mit ihre Schwung beim Öffnen. Die Worte blieben nicht ohne Wirkung, denn die fremde Elbe blieb kurz stehen und schaute nochmals zu ihr hoch. Morwen schnappte sich ihren Mantel, der wieder frischgewaschen auf ihrem Bett lag, eilte zur Tür hinaus und rannte den Flur entlang. Es bemerkte sie es nicht, doch dann blieb sie kurz stehen und schaute sich um. Der vorhin noch so belebte Saal war jetzt einsam und verlassen. ES war keine Elbenseele zu sehen oder zu hören. Dann ohne weiter darüber nach zu denken lief sie weiter und raus auf die Strasse. Die Elbe sah gerade noch wie die Fremde hinter einer Hausecke verschwand und lief eilig hinterher. "Warte doch!" rief sie ihr nach und lief ein bisschen schneller. Sie lief durch irgendwelche Gassen und irgendwann erreichte sie das Stadttor. Jetzt merkte Morwen, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte, denn die grimmigen Wachen, die vorhin noch hier gestanden haben und sie misstrauisch beäugt hatten, waren einfach weg.  
  
"Folge mir..." flüsterte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf und schlagartig vergaß Morwen die fehlenden Wachen und lief wieder der Fremden hinterher, die an einem Baum stehen geblieben war und zu ihr herüberschaute. Außerhalb der Stadt standen die Bäume abseits der Wege dichter, als anderswo. Immer wenn Morwen dachte, sie hätte die geheimnisvolle Elbe aus den Augen verloren, tauchte sie plötzlich hinter irgendeinem Baum auf und wies Morwen damit den Weg durch den aufziehenden Nebel.  
  
Morwen wusste nicht wie lange sie gelaufen war oder wie weit, doch sie erreichte eine Lichtung und sah die Fremde dort stehen. Sie hatte zwar die Kapuze übers Gesicht gezogen, doch Morwen wusste, dass sie es war, die sie Nachts beobachtet hatte und sie am Tag danach auf der Furth über den Anduin getroffen hatte, denn sie hatte ja auch vorhin schon ihr Gesicht gesehen. Morwen rang nach Atem, als sie die Fremde endlich eingeholt hatte. Die Fremde nahm jetzt die Kapuze ab und Morwen blickte in das Gesicht einer alterslosen Elbe. Ihre Weißblonden Haare schimmerten mal silbern und mal golden wenn sie den Kopf bewegte.  
  
"Folge mir" sagte sie und ging voraus. Morwen schaute sich auf der Lichtung um. Vor Ihr lag eine kleine Wiese, voll wunderschöner Blumen mit Kelchartigen Blüten. Morwen pflückte eine und roch daran. Eine plötzlich Sehnsucht nach dem Meer und den Unsterblichen Landen. erfasste sie und mit einem Mal war Morwen sehr traurig. Die Fremde drehte sich um und nahm Morwen vorsichtig die Blume aus der Hand. "Du musst vorsichtig sein, meine Tochter, denn nicht alles was schon ist, ist auch ungefährlich. Schau her, das ist Alfirien und die Wirkung dieser Pflanze merkst du gerade. Sie weckt die Sehnsucht nach Valinor." Sie nahm Morwen bei der Hand und ging weiter. Tatsächlich verflog die Wirkung der Blume schnell und Morwen konnte wieder klar denken.  
  
Die beiden Elben hatte jetzt einen aus Bäumen und Ästen gemachten Pavillon betreten. Er war circa fünf Meter im Durchmesser. Mittendrin stand ein Podest und dahinter lief silberfarbenes Wasser von einem Baum herunter und in ein kleiner Becken, das aber nie überlief. Auf dem Podest stand eine silberne Karaffe und ein Ziemlich großer Teller, der mit seiner blankpolierten Oberfläche eher einem Spiegel glich. Endlich gewann Morwen ihre Stimme wieder und fragte: "Wer bist du?" Die Elben Lächelte sie an. "Einst war ich die Hüterin dieses Waldes, doch nach dem letzten großen Krieg entschied ich mich wieder zurück zu gehen in die Unsterblichen Lande." Morwen überlegte kurz und ließ ihren Geschichtsunterricht Revue passieren. "Dann musst Du Frau Galadriel sein, Celeborns Gefährtin." sagte sie schließlich und fragte dann weiter: "Warum bist du zurückgekommen?" Galadriel schritt in dem Pavillon umher. "Ich bin nicht zurückgekommen, obwohl ich sagen muss, dass ich meinen Wald vermisse. Es gibt jedoch eine Sache, die mein jetziges Erscheinen verlangte." "Welche Sache?" fragte Morwen weiter. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass die Luft vor Spannung knisterte. Galadriel antwortet nicht gleich, sondern schritt lautlos auf Morwen zu. Als beide Elben sich in die Augen schauten antwortete sie. "Du warst es, meine Tochter."  
  
~*~  
  
Die Dämmerung hatte bereits eingesetzt, als Legolas endlich wieder erwachte und sich frisch und erholt fühlte. Er lag noch eine Weile auf dem Bett und überlegte, wie er am besten mit Morwen sprechen sollte, denn obwohl sie ihm eine riesigen Schrecken eingejagt hatte und er mehr als Grund genug hatte auf sie sauer zu sein, verstand er auf der anderen Seite warum sie das getan hatte. Es war ganz einfach: Sie liebte ihn und war sogar für sein Wohlergehen dafür bereit ihn zu verlassen.  
  
Er stand auf und schaute aus dem Fenster und sah dem Farbwechsel des Lichtes zu. Einige der älteren Elben meinen, dass es fast wie in den Unsterblichen Landen sei, weil der Wald tagsüber golden und nachts silbern schien. Man sagte es solle sie an die Lichtbäume Valinors erinnern, die einst dort gestanden haben. ES gab manchmal Tage, da fragte sich Legolas schon wie es in den Unsterblichen Landen sei, doch zur Zeit wollte er weder den Düsterwald noch Mittelerde verlassen.  
  
Während er weiter aus dem Fenster schaute zog, er sich ein paar saubere Hosen und ein Hemd an. Seine Stiefel, die noch vor ein paar Stunden dreckig und mit schwarzem Orkblut besudelt waren, standen jetzt geputzt in der Ecke und sahen aus wie neu. Legolas zog sie ebenfalls an und ging zurück zum Fenster. Still und ohne etwas zu denken schaute er weiterhin dem Farbenspiel des Lichtes zu. Plötzlich hörte er wie im Zimmer nebenan das Fenster geöffnet wurde und eine vertraute Stimme etwas rief. Es war Morwen, die mit jemanden, der auf der Strasse stand, sprach. Er schaute hinunter, doch er konnte niemanden sehen. Die meisten Elben waren um diese Zeit beim Abendessen. Er überlegte dann für sich, ob er nicht auch etwas essen wolle, als in dieser Sekunde Morwen Zimmertür zu geschlagen wurde. Ohne groß zu überlegen, entschied der Prinz, dass es besser sei der kleinen Elbe zu folgen und so machte er sich ohne Mantel und mit noch halbgeöffneten Hemd auf um Morwen zu folgen.  
  
Legolas wusste nicht in welche Richtung sie gelaufen war, doch er fand hier und da mal eine Spur und merkte sehr bald, dass sie immer tiefer in die Wälder Loriens führten. Er konnte jetzt schneller laufen, denn jetzt waren Morwen Spuren deutlich im silbernen Licht zu erkennen. Nach kurzer Zeit erreichte er eine Lichtung in dessen Mitte ein Pavillon aus Bäumen und Geäst stand. Er konnte zwei Gestalten vom Weitem sehen. Die eine war Morwen und die andere war eine Frau, die er vor fast mehr als 125Jahren das erste und letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Es war Galadriel, die zwei Jahre nach Beendigung des Ringkrieges mit Elrond, dem Herrn von Bruchtal , Gandalf, dem Weißen, sowie Frodo und Bilbo Beutlin, den einstigen Ringträgern zu den Grauen Anfuhrten aufgebrochen war um zurück zu kehren in die Unsterblichen Lande. Lautlos, wie es nur Elben können schlich er sich an. Er konnte sich hinter einem Baum verstecken und hörte das Gespräch, welches die beiden Elben führten mit an.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass ich dir eine Menge erklären muss, meine Tochter, Aber dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit, denn der Feind ist zu nahe, als dass ich zu lange hier verweilen kann. Doch eines kann ich dir jetzt schon sagen und das ist die Tatsache, dass Du meine Nachfolge antreten wirst." Legolas konnte nicht hören, was Morwen sagte, doch es hörte sich tränenerstickt an. Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein flüstern und Legolas konnte sich nur entfernt vorstellen, was das ganz für Morwen bedeutete. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz ihm bis zum Hals schlägt.  
  
~*~  
  
Zorn überwältigte Morwen, als Galadriel ihr sagte, dass sie ihre Tochter sei, denn ihr Vater hatte ihr immer gesagte, dass ihre Mutter schon lange tot sei. Die Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht, als sie in Galadriel Augen sah und erkannte, dass die Elbe die Wahrheit sprach. "Warum hast du mich dann alleine gelassen? Bist Du nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass ich dich brauchen könnte. War der Mann eigentlich mein Vater oder war das auch nur eine Lüge?" "Nein, Ildris war dein Vater. Du bist zu Zeiten des Ringkrieges geboren und damals stand alles auf des Messers schneide. Ich habe die Gabe der Weitsicht und sah, dass dein junges Leben nicht lange gedauert hätte. Dein Vater und ich berieten uns und wir entschieden, dass es besser sei ihn und dich weit weg zubringen. Damals konnte ich dich nicht nach Valinor schicken, denn der Valar Manwe hatte uns, die wir nicht zurückgekehrt sind, nicht verziehen. Mit Magie aus dem Buch der alten Weisen habe ich dich und deinen Vater dann in die Zukunft geschickt, doch es ging etwas schief und ich konnte euch nicht zurück holen. Ich musste warten, dass die Zeit verging, meine Gabe zeigte mir, dass Du hier im goldenen Wald erscheinen würdest und ich entschied, dass es am besten sei mich zu offenbaren." Morwen hörte den Erzählungen Galadriels aufmerksam zu, die dann mit sanfter Stimme fortfuhr. "Du und Legolas. ihr seid in großer Gefahr und das Schicksal der Welt liegt in euren Händen. Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen." Sie winkte Morwen zu sich an das Podest und wies auf den Spiegel. "Dies ist mein Spiegel. Es ist ein magischer Spiegel. Er zeigt Dinge, die waren. Dinge, die sind und Dinge, die sein mögen. Komm her und schau hinein." Mit einer einladenden Geste wies sie auf den Spiegel und goss Wasser aus der silbernen Karaffe in ihn. Morwen trat vor und sah hinein.  
  
Erst war alles verschwommen, doch langsam wurden die Bilder klarer. Morwen sah den goldenen Wald, doch es war nicht friedlich, im Gegenteil. Sie sah Orks; Uruk-hai und sogar Olog-hai, die in Scharen in Calas Galadon eindrangen. Sie erschlugen Frauen und Kinder. Dann sah sie Galadriel mit einem Bündel auf dem Arm, fest ans ich gedrückt. Mit hastigen Blicken sah sie sich um und plötzlich kamen einige Orks mit gezogenen Waffen auf sie zu. Sie schaute sich um, wollte fliehen, doch es gab kein entkommen. Mit dem Bündel auf dem Arm und an die Wand gedrängt sah sie die Orks näher kommen. Dann bog ein Elb um die Hausecke und Galadriel rief ihm etwas zu. Er kämpfte sich den Weg zu ihr frei. Es war Morwens Vater. Die Szene wechselte und Morwen sah einen dunklen Raum, ein Buch und Galadriel mit ihrem Vater. Er trug jetzt das Bündel und wog es hin und her. Morwen schien, dass die beiden über etwas stritten, denn Galadriel wies auf das Bündel und ihren Vater und dann klopfte sie auf das Buch. Ildris schüttelte den Kopf und wies auf sein Schwert. Dann erschraken beide und schaute zur Tür. Morwen sah, dass die Tür zitterte, als ob jemand versuchte sie auf zu brechen. Galadriel wies voll angst auf die Tür und weinte. Sie schien förmlich um etwas zu flehen. Morwen erkannte, dass ihr Vater nachzugeben schien. Dann sah sie wie sich Galadriel und ihr Vater leidenschaftlich küssten und Galadriel nahm noch einmal das Bündel in den Arm. Die Decke verrutschte und Morwen konnte ein kleines Baby sehen, das friedlich schlief. Es hatte schwarze Haare. Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Galadriel schlug das Buch auf und im selben Augenblick in dem die Tür nachgab, schoss aus dem Buch eine riesige Feuerwalze, ergriff Morwens Vater und das Baby. Die Orks, die vor der Tür standen, brannten im Feuer und vergingen. Zurück blieb eine Elbe, die weinend mit dem riesigem Buch in der Hand zusammenbrach.  
  
Die Bilder im Spiegel verschwammen wieder, doch bevor Morwen den Kopf hob sie, dass ein neues Bild erschien. Es zeigte Legolas und Morwen erkannte, dass es ein Bild der Gegenwart sein musst und sie erkannte, dass er auch hier ist und schaute zu dem Baum, wo er sich versteckt hielt. "So nun kennst du die Vergangenheit. Bevor ich nun gehe, möchte ich dir noch sagen, dass dies jetzt dein Spiegel ist und du ihn einzig und allein mit deinem Willen steuern kannst. Er wird ab sofort nur noch dir gehorchen." "Warte..." Morwen hob den Kopf, doch sie war alleine in dem Pavillon. "Mutter...?" fragte sie leise und sie hörte Galadriels Stimme in ihrem Kopf. "Es wird die Zeit kommen, dass wir reden können. Doch jetzt hängt alles von dir, Legolas und euerer Liebe ab. Der Spiegel wird dir helfen. Nutze ihn weise, meine Tochter. Namarie." "Namarie, Mutter" sagte sie leise und mit tränenerstickter Stimme.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas trat aus dem Schatten und sah, dass Morwen alleine im Pavillon war. Mit seinen scharfen Elbenaugen sah er über die Lichtung, konnte aber Galadriel nicht erblicken. Er schaute zu Morwen und sah, dass sie über etwas gebeugt war, dass auf dem Podest lag und er erkannte Galadriels Spiegel. Legolas betrat den Pavillon und er sah ihr tränennasses Gesicht. Legolas eilte zu ihr. "Sag, was ist passiert, moralph nîn.?" Zögernd berichtet sie ihm von Galadriel und den Geschehnissen und Legolas wurde wieder daran erinnert, dass die Liebe und das Wohlwollen zu einen anderen manchmal selbst Seelische Wunden zuführt. Morwen Flucht aus dem Düsterwald und Galadriel Zauber waren die besten Beispiele. Als Morwen ihr Geschichte beendet hatte warf sie sich in Legolas Arme. "Jetzt weißt du was in der Vergangenheit geschehen und ich glaube du kannst stolz sein auf deine Mutter, denn ihr Verzicht rettete dir das Leben."  
  
Sie saßen noch eine ganze Weile schweigend auf eine Bank, die in dem Pavillon stand. Dann berichtete Morwen ihm über ihr Erbe und dem Spiegel. Legolas schaute zum Podest, wo der Spiegel immer noch lag. "Ich kenne den Spiegel, aber ich gebe nicht viel auf seine Zukunft, denn ich bin den Meinung, dass jeder seines Glückes eigener Schmied ist." Legolas streichelte zärtlich mit seiner Hand durch Morwens Gesicht und er sah wie sie die Augen schloss und seine Berührung genoss. "Lass uns zurückkehren in den Düsterwald, meine Liebste." flüsterte Legolas ihr leise ins Ohr und hauchte ihr anschließend einen Kuss in den Nacken. "Ich möchte dich bei mir haben, bis wir dein Buch wieder in den Händen halten und du sicher bist. Ich könnte mir nie verzeihen, wenn dir etwas geschied. Ich will dich beschützen, denn nach der Sache mit den Ork im Wald, als du mich gerettet, bin ich dir was schuldig."  
  
Morwen hörte seine Worte und spürte seinen Atem, der ihr eine wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Sie stand auf und entfernte sie ein Stück von Legolas. "Ja," sagte sie , "doch versprich mir mich nicht weiter zu bevormunden. Ich bin alt genug und ich weiß was ich will. Versprich es." Legolas stand ebenfalls auf. "Ich verspreche es." sagte er auch, wenn er sie am liebsten gefesselt, geknebelt und sie vor sich selbst gern beschützt hätte. Der Elbe genügten diese Worte. Legolas umfing sie mit seinen Armen und als sie den Kopf auf seine Brust legte konnte sie sein Herz rasend schnell schlagen hören. Sie hatte ihre Arme um seine Hüften liegen und schob ihre Hände langsam unter das Hemd, welches immer noch halboffen war und locker über der Hose hing. Ihre Hände streichelten die Haut seines Rückens und sie spürte die Wärme die von Legolas ausging. Seine Haut war weich, doch seine Muskeln, die er bei jeder ihrer Berührungen anspannte, waren hart und fest. Aus einem Impuls, denn Morwen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, fing sie an Legolas Brust durch das offene Hemd zu küssen. und als ihre Lippen seine Haut berührten, hörte sie wie er tief einatmete. "Wenn du so weiter machst, weiß ich nicht ob ich aufhören könnte, wenn ich dich anfange zu küssen." Das sprechen fiel ihm schwer, denn Legolas merkte, wie er sein Körper nach den Zärtlichkeiten Morwen schrie. Dann nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie. Erst zaghaft und vorsichtig, dann steigerte sich langsam die Intensität, denn Morwen schmiegte sich an seinen Körper. Seine Hände wanderten jetzt über ihren Körper. Der Pavillon war erfüllt von Leidenschaft.  
  
~*~  
  
Die Nacht war fast vorüber und das Farbenspiel der Bäume setzte wieder ein, nur diesmal vom silbernen ins goldene Licht des Tages. Die Vögel, die langsam erwachten waren etwas erstaunt, als sie zwei Elben nackt unter einem Mantel liegend im Pavillon. Sie schliefen Arm in Arm und nur aus Vorsicht heraus flogen die Vögel weiter zu einem Bach um dort ihr morgendliches Bad zu nehmen.  
  
Legolas erwachte als erster und fühlte Morwen Kopf an seiner Brust er blieb noch lange so liegen und genoss das Beisammensein. "Wann kehren wir heim?" hörte er Morwen fragen. "Wenn du möchtest können wir morgen aufbrechen. Mich hält hier nichts weiter, außer dir." Langsam erhob sich Morwen und Legolas beobachtete sie, ihre katzengleichen Bewegungen und er musste kurz die Augen schließen, bevor sein Blut wieder in Wallung geriet. Immer wieder von Küssen unterbrochen zogen sie sich an.  
  
Morwen stand rat los vor dem Pavillon und schaute nach links und nach rechts. "Wohin müssen wir?" fragte sie und schaute weiterhin in der Gegend umher. Sie lief noch mal in den Pavillon um den Spiegel zu holen. "Er sieht eigentlich ganz harmlos aus. Lediglich ein großer, blankpolierter Teller." sagte sie während beide durch den Wald in Richtung Calas Galadon gingen. "Es ist ein mächtiges Werkzeug." sagte Legolas, "Benutze ihn Weise." "Warum weißt du soviel darüber?" fragte Morwen und Legolas erzählte ihr von Ringkrieg, der Gemeinschaft und ihren Aufenthalt hier in Lorien. Sie kamen auch auf Gimli zu sprechen. "Gimli hat mich zu seiner Hochzeit eingeladen und ich möchte, dass du mit mir kommst. Würdest du mich begleiten?" fragte Legolas. Sie schaute ihn an und erwusste, dass sie ihn nie alleine gehen lassen würde. "Sehr gerne." sagte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
~*~  
  
Der Tag verlief ohne große Zwischenfälle und als Legolas, Morwen, Aphadon am Abend mit Haldir zusammen saßen, holte Morwen den Spiegel aus ihrem Zimmer. Als Haldir ihn sah, lächelte er die Elbe an. "Ich freue mich, dass Lorien wieder eine Hüterin hat. Dieses Haus ist ab sofort wieder das Haus der Hüterin." Verlegen schaute Morwen in die Rund und erkannte Erfurcht in den Augen Haldirs. "Ich möchte vorab jedoch in den Düsterwald zurückkehren bis mein Buch wieder da ist und die Sache mit den Orkangriffen geklärt ist." sagte Morwen. Wann werdet ihr zurückreiten?" fragte der große lorische Elb an Legolas gewandt. "Wir wollten morgen in aller Frühe aufbrechen." antwortet dieser. "Gut," fuhr Haldir nachdenklich fort, " aber... ich muss noch zwei Tage bleiben, aber ich gebe euch eine Eskorte zu eurem Schutz mit. Ich werde euch schon einholen. "Warum kommst du eigentlich wieder mit nach Düsterwald??" fragte Legolas nach ein paar Minuten Stille. Verlegen schaute Haldir zu Boden. "Tja... das ist schnell zu erklären: Nach der ganzen Entführungsgeschichte gegen Morwen und den neuesten verstärkten Überfällen der Orks, gefällte es deinem Vater besser zu wissen, dass du ein Kindermädchen bei dir hast." Erstaunt schaute Legolas seinen Freund an. Haldir lächelte "Nein beruhig dich so hat er das nicht gesagt. König Thranduil meinte nur, dass es für alle besser wäre wenn wir nicht als kleine Gruppe reisen sondern eher mit vielen Leuten. Aber ich habe auch Gründe nach Thal zu reiten." Haldir trank einen Schluck Wein und fuhr dann fort: "Auch wenn ich von den Zwergen nicht gerade begeistert bin, haben wir doch schon seit bald mehr als 600 Jahren mit Penatas Familie gut gehende Geschäftsbeziehungen. In ihren Mine werden Mithril und andere Metalle und Erze geschürft, die wir für Waffen und Baumaterial brauchen."  
  
"Habe ich euch eigentlich erzählt, dass ich ebenfalls nach Thal reisen will, auch aus den selben Gründen wie Haldir. Na ja jeden falls der Zweite ist der selbe wie seiner, aber egal. Und was soll ich sagen..."Aphadon wandte sich an Legolas, "meine Schwester Valariel ist bereits dort." "Oh, das freut mich. Ist sie schon vorgereist?" fragte Der Elbenprinz neugierig. "Ja, du kennst sie doch. Sie fühlt sich in einer Stadt mit allen Annehmlichkeiten wohler, als im Wald mit den, wie sie es immer nennt, Kriechviechern." Legolas lächelte amüsiert "Ich freue mich schon darauf deine Schwester wieder zu sehen." Aphadon beugte sich über den Tisch und sagte leise. "Du musst es ihr ja bei deinem letzten Besuch vor 250 Jahren ja mächtig angetan haben, denn seit dem wartete sie immer darauf, dass sie endlich erwachsen wird, aber tu mir bitte ein Gefallen, sei nett zu ihr auch wenn sie Nerztötend sein sollte." Dann setzte Aphadon die Miene des großen Bruders auf und sagte im theatralischen Ton: "Wehe, wenn du meiner Schwester den Kopf verdrehst:" Dabei fuchtelte er wie wild mit seinem Zeigefinger vor Legolas Nase herum. Der Elbenprinz lachte seinen Freund an und sagte dann mit einem Blick auf Morwen: "Keine Sorge, denn ich habe meine Wahl getroffen."  
  
~*~  
  
Spät in der Nacht ...  
  
"So, du willst mir also meine Liebste nehmen??? Dafür wirst du bezahlen!!!" Voller Hass waren die Gedanken der dunklen Gestalt, die im Schatten einer riesigen Statue saß und von dort aus Morwens und Legolas´ Zimmertüren sehen konnte. Er konnte sehen wie die von Legolas sich öffnete und der Elb an Morwens Tür klopfte. Sie öffnete und ohne ein Wort zu verlieren küsste sich das Paar leidenschaftlich auf dem Flur, dann gingen sie in Morwens Zimmer. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich. "Ich werde dich töten. Das Verspreche ich dir und dann ist sie mein und ich werde sie dafür bestrafen, dass sie dich vorgezogen hat." "Hast du jetzt genug gesehen?" hörte er die gehässige Stimme seiner Mutter. "Sei Still!" giftete er zurück. Voll Hass und mit gebrochenem Herzen verließ er seinen Beobachtungsposten.  
  
So.... "sich die Hände reibt" das war das 9. Chap "Stirn abtupft und wunde Finger pustet" !!!!!!!REWIVS !!!!!!!!! 


End file.
